Shattered Soul
by docsangel
Summary: When Gia is raped and is found abandoned, three bikers come into her life to help her put all the pieces back together. How will they help her heal?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Fuck that feels good." he says. "Hurry up dude, I wanna hit it too." his friend tells him. All I can do is lay there. "Please stop. Don't." I cry drunkenly. He grunts as he finds his release inside me. He moves and his buddy replaces him. "Fuck babe. This feels real good." he tells me as I am begging him to stop but my words come out slurred. Once he finds his release inside me, he helps me get dressed and shoves me out the door. "Find your own way home." he tells me. It's cold outside and my jacket is in my friend's car. The same friend that I have known most of my life and she left me there to get raped.

Stumbling down an almost empty street in Tacoma, I am leaned against a wall, emptying my stomach of all contents and still in shock from what happened. All of a sudden, a truck stops near me and a guy jumps out. He is tall and slim and has black curly hair and these bright blue eyes. "You okay Sweetheart?" he asked. I just shake my head no. He takes his kutte off and his jacket and wraps his jacket around me before putting his kutte back on. "Come on Sweetheart. Let's get you somewhere warm." he tells me and leads me to the truck. I am still in shock so I just let him lead me to the truck.

He starts driving and pulls up to this diner. "Come on. Let's get you something to eat and sober you up a little." he tells me and helps me out of the truck. We walk into the diner and he orders a coffee and orders me an omelet and bacon and a coffee. We sit in silence and he let's me eat. "Thank you." It was the first thing I have said since he found me. "What's your name?" he asked. "Georgia but everyone calls me Gia." I tell him. "I'm Tig. You wanna tell me what happened?" he asked. I take a deep breath but don't look him in the eyes. "I went to a party with my best friend and we were all drinking. She left and so did everyone else but she was my ride and she left me there. The friends that we were partying with kept feeding me vodka and started trying to take my clothes off of me. They, uh, took turns raping me and when they were done, they threw me out and said to find my own way home." I tell him as the tears start falling. "Shit. This friend that left you, you life with her?" he asked and I nodded my head yes. "Not anymore. Finish eating and we are going to get your things." he tells me and I just nod. Still feeling the shock a little.

After I eat, he pays the bill and I show him how to get to the house. He walks in behind me and tells me "Gia, go get your things. I'll be out here." he tells me. I just nod and head to my room to pack what I can. I can hear him in the living room with Deb. "Who are you?" she asked. "Doesn't matter who I am. I'm taking her with me." Tig says. "She doesn't even know you." Deb says. "Well, she can't stay here. You left her to get fucking raped." he tells her and Deb says "Serves her right." "What do you mean, serves her right?" Tig asked, clearly pissed. "The guy I wanted, asked her out. She deserves it." Deb says. I walk out with three packed bags and my purse and a jacket and I tell her "I turned him down because you liked him. How did I deserve that?" I asked. "Because the guys are always into you. Never me." she says. "Come on Sweetheart, let's get out of here." Tig tells me. "You come near her and I'll kill you myself." he seethes before following me out to the truck.

Once inside the truck, Tig says "You'll stay with me. I have two roommates but they will protect you too. I won't let something like this happen again. In a few days, you will meet the club but as far as anyone knows, you are my little sister. That way, no one messes with you and you are protected. Okay?" he asked. "Okay. Thank you Tig." I say. "My last name's Trager. What's yours?" he asked. "Wright." I tell him. "Well, Gia Wright. From here out, I'm your big brother." he tells me and puts his hand on mine.

Once at the house, we get out and he helps me grab my bags. Walking inside there are two men sitting there drinking beer and watching TV. One is tall and slim with tattoos all over including the one on his bald head. The other is tall and stocky with spiky blonde hair and several tattoos. "Who's this?" Blondie asked. "I need to talk to you guys. Give me a minute." he tells them. He shows me to what will be my bedroom. "Get unpacked and come back to the living room when you are done and we will order dinner." he tells me and I nod. "Thanks again Tig." I say before starting to unpack.

"Who's the chick?" the bald one asked. "That's Gia. She's going to be staying with us for a while. I need your help." Tig says. "Okay but with what? Doesn't explain why you brought a chick home to live with us." the blonde says. "I found her walking down the road. She was still half drunk and in shock. She was raped. I got her something to eat to sober her up and she told me what happened. Fuckers got her drunk and raped her. Her so called best friend left her there knowing what they were going to do to her saying she deserved it. I couldn't leave her there man." Tig explains. I walk into the room and Tig pats the seat next to him. "Hey Sweetheart. I want you to meet these guys. The blonde asshole here is Kozik and that scary mother fucker there is Happy. They will be living here with us too." Tig tells me. "If you need anything and Tig ain't around, you tell one of us. We got you." Happy says and I nod and say "Thank you." I say softly. Tig orders pizza and we are all sitting there eating. The guys are talking but I don't say anything. "Guys, if the club asks, she's my kid sister." Tig tells them. "We got you." Kozik says. We eat and sit around for awhile. "Can I take a shower?" I asked. "Yeah baby girl. There's a bathroom attached to your room so you have your own." Kozik tells me. "Thanks." I say before getting up and walking towards my room. I stop and turn around and say "Thank you for helping me." They all three look at me and nod.

After my shower, I decide since it's late, I would lay down. I finally doze off and all I can see are the two guys that raped me. I must have been talking in my sleep because I feel two hands on me and a voice saying "Gia, wake up baby girl. It's okay. I got you." and he pulls me to his chest and just holds me. It was Kozik. I pull away from him and the tears are pouring from my eyes. "I'm sorry." I say as I wipe the tears from my face and pull away from him. "Hey, don't apologize. We got you. This ain't gonna be easy but we are all here." he tells me and pulls me to him and I let him. He lays down next to me and pulls me to him. "Come here." he says and I look at him. "Come on. You need to sleep. I'll stay here with you. You ain't gonna be alone." he tells me. I lay down beside him and drift back to sleep listening to his heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning, Kozik is still laying next to me. I am on my side with my back to him and he has his hand on my hip but leaving space between us and I am grateful for that. I get up out of the bed and walk to the kitchen for a drink of water. Looking around the kitchen, I decide to thank these guys by making breakfast. Once breakfast is almost done and the coffee is ready, I walk to the bedroom I am staying in and pat Kozik on the arm. "Morning Baby Girl." he says sleepily. "Breakfast is done. Can you get Tig and Happy up please?" I asked softly. "Yeah. I got em." he says before getting up off the bed.

I walk back into the kitchen and pour three coffees and start plating food as the guys come into the kitchen. "Holy shit. Real food." Tig says. "I figure you guys are letting me stay here, the least I can do is feed you. I love to cook anyway." I tell them. They sit down to eat and I start plating my food and pouring a cup of coffee. "This is really good." Happy says. "Thanks." I say. I still don't really look them in the eyes but I am trying to not be scared of them. They haven't given me a reason to be. "How are you feeling this morning?" Tig asked. "A little sore but okay. Had a nightmare last night but Kozik stayed with me." I say and Tig looks at Kozik and nods. "We are going to the clubhouse today so you can meet the rest of the club. There will be some Old Ladies there too. If you are not around the three of us, hang with them. They will take care of you. There will be some sweetbutts there too but just ignore them. As long as you are with us you will be fine." he tells me and I just nod.

Walking to my bedroom, I pull out a pair of jeans, long sleeve shirt and my leather jacket. I put on my combat boots and head back out to the living room where the guys are ready to go. "Ready?" Tig asked and I say "Yeah." We drive for about 20 minutes and I am on the back of Tig's bike. It's been a long time since I have been on a bike but it feels as freeing as I remember. Pulling up to the clubhouse, we get off the bike and Tig puts his arm around my shoulder and says "We got you. Okay?" I nod my okay and we walk into the clubhouse. A man that Tig called Lee walks up. "Tig, who's this pretty little thing? Ain't see a little too young for your old ass?" he asked. "Nah, man. This is my kid sister Gia. She's staying with me and the guys for a while." Tig says like it was actually true. "Sister? Shit. Well, Gia, welcome to the family sweetheart. You need anything, you let us know." Lee says and I say "Thank you." A woman walks over to Lee and puts her arms around his waist. "Who's this pretty lady?" she asked. "This is Gia. My little sister." Tig says and she holds out her hand. "Kelly. I'm Lee's Old Lady." she tells me and I shake her hand. "Nice to meet you." I say softly. "Guys, we have church." Lee says and Kelly pipes up "I got her." she says. Tig kisses the top of my head and says "We will be right inside here. Just stick with Kelly until we come back out." I nod and follow Kelly to the bar. "Want something to drink?" the prospect asks. "Coffee please." I say and he goes to pour me a cup.

Sitting at the bar, drinking coffee, Kelly speaks up. "We didn't know that Tig had a sister." she says. "Yeah, just haven't been around for awhile." I tell her hoping that she buys it. "Well, welcome to the family." she tells me. "Thanks." I say. "How long's it been?" she asked and I looked at her. "You attack?" she asked. "Not long." I tell her. "How did you know?" I asked. "Nurse. You learn the signs working in the ER." she tells me. "If you ever need someone to talk to other than those three assholes, let me know. We are family here so anything you need, just ask." she says. "I appreciate it." I tell her. A few minutes later, the guys come out of church and Tig walks over. "Ready to head home?" he asked and I nodded. "Remember what I said. Anytime you need to talk." she says. "I will. Thank's Kelly." I tell her and we head out to Tig's bike to head home.

Once inside, Tig asked "What were you and Kelly talking about?" he asked. "She said she didn't know you had a sister and I just told her that I haven't been around in awhile. She asked how long it has been since my attack. Said that she's seen the signs working in the ER and that if I never need to talk, she will be there." I tell him. "Good. Did you tell her about your attack?" Kozik asked. "No just when she asked how long it had been I just said not long." I say. "Good. We will fill the club in when and if it's ever needed but only ones that need to know you aren't really my sister are in this room." he tells me and I nod my agreement. "You guys are helping me. Whatever you need, I'll do." I tell them.

I head to the kitchen and start working on dinner and the guys are in the living room watching TV. Happy comes into the kitchen to get another beer. "I would have brought you one." I tell him. "It's good. What are you making?" he asked. "Chicken Casserole. This is one of my favorite things to make." I tell him. "Looks messy." he says. "It is but once it's done, it's delicious." I tell him. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I don't know." I tell him honestly. "Can I ask you something?" I asked. "Yeah." he says. "You guys don't even know me but you are giving me a place to live and helping me and I'm grateful for it but why?" I asked. "No chick should have to go through that shit." he says simply. "Thank you." I say. He walks over to me and kisses the top of my head and says "We got you." before walking back to the living room.

"Dinner's ready." I say and they follow me to the kitchen. Sitting at the table, I bring their plates and fresh beers then I sit down with my own. Tig takes the first bite and says "Holy shit. This is good." before shoving another bite in. "I made a huge dish so there should be leftovers." I say. Kozik takes a bite and says "I could get used to this." Happy looks at me and says "This is good little girl." I just smile a little knowing that I can at least do something for them. After dinner, I go to clean up the kitchen. I am putting the leftovers in the fridge when Kozik starts rinsing dishes to load the dishwasher. "I got it." I tell him. "Nah. You cooked. I'll clean." he says. I nod and head to my bathroom to shower and change.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I have been living with the guys for six months now. My nightmares are still there but not as bad. Usually when I have one, I will either climb into bed with Tig, Happy or Kozik. Seems to be more with Kozik or Happy than Tig though. He seems to be gone more, taking trips to Charming, California but makes sure to call me everyday to check on me. Tonight was the worst. I woke up not being able to catch my breath. Once I calmed down, I got a drink of water and instead of going to my bed, I went to Kozik's. Climbing into his bed, he wakes up a little. "You okay baby girl?" I shake my head no and he opens his arms for me to lay with him. I lay my head on his chest and he kisses the top of my head and says "I got you baby." I fall asleep listening to his heartbeat.

The next morning, I get up and start breakfast. Once it's done, I head to wake the guys up. Walking into Koz's room, I sit on the bed and rub his bare chest. He wakes up and smiles. "Morning baby girl." he says. "Morning. Breakfast is ready. Coffee too." I tell him and he nods. Sitting up, he pulls me to him and kisses my temple. "Be down in a minute." he says before getting up and heading to the bathroom. I walk across the hall to Hap's room and walk to the bed. Sitting down, like I did with Koz, I rub my hand over his bald head and whisper in his ear. "Wake up Killa. Breakfast is ready." I say. He responds by pulling me down to him and kissing the top of my head. "Be down in a minute little girl." he says. I get up and head downstairs to start plating their food.

Once we are all fed and the kitchen is cleaned up, Hap says "We gotta head to the clubhouse. Get dressed. We ain't leaving you here." I head to my room and change before walking back down to the living room to leave. "Here." Hap hands me my helmet. He found out my favorite flower was a gladiolus and painted one on my helmet for me. I put it on and Hap holds out his hand for me to take to help me on the back of his bike. Once we are at the clubhouse, he holds his hand out again to help me off before dismounting himself. We walk inside and I head over to Kelly, sitting at the bar. "Can I get you something?" the prospect asks. "Water please." I tell him. "You know, you have been around here for a little while and I have never once seen you drink alcohol." she says. "I haven't touched it since my attack." I tell her and she nods her realization. I love talking to Kelly. She lets me say as much or as little about it as I am comfortable but never pushes me. Only supports me when I do say something.

"We have to head out for a little bit. Stay here and inside." Koz tells me. "I got her." Kelly says. They both kiss me on the cheek before heading out. "You know, I have never seen anyone be as protective over you as those two." she tells me. "Yeah, all three have been really supportive since my attack. They don't like letting me out of their sights. Even at home, they hover. I thought I would get tired of it but I think it's the only thing that has helped me through that shit." I tell her. "That's good though that you have that support." she says. "Yeah. I still have nightmares but usually when I do, I go to one of them and they help me." I tell her and she just smiles.

That night, Tig walks in the door. Walking over to me he hugs me and kisses me temple. "Hey Sweetheart." he says. "Hey Tig. Get washed up. Dinner's ready." I tell him and he tells the guys as he walks past the living room. They all head to the kitchen and I hand them their plates and beers before getting my own like we do every meal. "How was the run?" Koz asked. "Good. Clay wants me to transfer to Redwood." Tig says. I look at him and he says "You gonna be okay moving to Charming?" Tig asked. "If that's where you are going, I'll be fine." I tell him, looking down at my plate. "But what about Koz and Hap?" I asked. "They will stay here. Clay's wife Gemma is looking for us a house right now. They know you are coming with me." he says and I nod. "Excuse me." I say before getting up and heading to my room. Sitting on the bed, I hear a knock on the door. Koz opens the door and walks over to the bed and sits next to me. "Talk to me." he says. "We're moving. Without you and Hap." I tell him as a tear falls. "Don't matter where you are, you need us, we will be there. This doesn't mean we are abandoning you. You still have us." he says, pulling me into him. "You're our girl. We will always be there." he says before kissing the top of my head.

Walking back out to the kitchen, I didn't eat. I couldn't. While I am cleaning the kitchen, Tig comes in. "I know this is a lot to take in but the people in Charming are good people." Tig says "It's not that. It's just, since my attack, it's been you, Koz and Hap. And I have Kelly but in Charming, you are the only one that I will know. I'll be alone most of the time." I tell him. "It will be okay Sweetheart. Trust me." he says. I lean into him and say "I guess we are moving to Charming."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been two days since we moved to Charming. The house that Gemma found us is a nice little house and she even decorated it for us. "Morning Doll." Tig says as he walks into the kitchen for breakfast. "Morning Tig." I say. "Ready to go meet the new family?" he asked. "Yeah. Just let me grab my jacket." I say before heading to get the new leather jacket that Hap and Koz bought me before we left. When they gave me the jacket, there was something from each of them in the inside pockets. One was a sketch from Happy of us together. The other was Koz's Marine dog tags. The sketch is still in the pocket and the dog tags are around my neck.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, we get off the bike and Tig leads me into the clubhouse. A woman in her late 40's to early 50's walks over and hugs Tig. I back away just a little. "Gia, this is Gemma. You need anything and I'm not around, you let her know." Tig tells me and I nod. I hold out my hand to shake and she pulls me into a hug and I stiffen a little. Not used to this kind of contact from anyone other than Tig, Koz or Hap. She pulls away and I smile softly and say "Nice to meet you Gemma." She looks at me and says "Anytime you need to talk, I'm here." she says and I nod my thanks. After meeting the guys, I see one that I remember coming up to Tacoma from time to time. Clay. "Hey Sweetheart. Make yourself at home." Clay says. "Thanks Clay." I say. "Come with me." Gemma says. I look at Tig and he nods his okay and I follow her. Walking down a hallway, she shows me a door before unlocking it. Opening the door, I see that it's softly decorated and has what looks like new sheets and comforter as well as new pillows. "I made this dorm room for you. Anytime you have to stay at the clubhouse, this is your room and your room only. Here's the key. Only you and I have a copy." she tells me. "Thank you Gemma." I say. "Has it been long?" she asked and I say "Six months." She says "I'm here if you need to talk." "Thank you." I tell her.

That night, there's a party and the prospect Half Sack asked "Can I get you something to drink?" I smile softly and say "Water please." He gets me a bottled water and I hear a voice beside me. "Not a big drinker?" the guys asked. "No. Not really." I say. Looking at him, he has sad brown eyes and a beautiful smile. "I'm Juice." he says holding out his hand. I hesitantly shake his hand and say "Gia. Tig's sister." I say out of habit. "You're related to Tig?" he asked, laughing. I just nod my head yes and take a drink of my water. "Dude's crazy but got a big heart." Juice says. "Yeah, he does." I say looking over at him. He gives me a look asking if I am okay and I nod that I am fine. It's almost midnight now and I am getting tired. I walk over to Tig and say "I think I am going to head to my dorm. Night Tiggy." I say before kissing his cheek. "Night Gia. Let me know if you need anything." he tells me. "I'll be fine." I tell him. I go to bed hoping that I don't have any nightmares.

I wake up the next morning and I am still in my dorm. Walking out to the main room, I see guys passed out everywhere. Luckily Tig isn't one of them. I walk into the kitchen and see Gemma sitting there drinking coffee. "Morning Sweetheart." she tells me. "Morning Gemma." I say politely. "How'd you sleep?" she asked. "Good. Thanks for the dorm. Tig usually likes to keep me close." I tell her. "I know. You know, I have met Tig's family and I don't remember ever meeting you." she tells me. I decide to be honest with her since it's just us up. "He's not really my brother. Biologically anyway." I tell her and she waits for me to elaborate. "I was living in Tacoma with a friend that I grew up with. We were at a party one night and she left me there. The two guys that owned the house, kept feeding me vodka and took turns raping me. Then they kicked me out and told me to find my own way home. Tig saw me on the street and saw something was wrong so he helped me. When I told him what happened, he took me in and has been my big brother ever since." I tell her. She puts her hand on mine and says "Well, you are family now. That's all that matters." she tells me. "When we were in Tacoma, if Tig wasn't around, I was either with Happy or Kozik. But here, I pretty much just have Tig." I tell her. "You have me now too. Whatever you need." she tells me. "Thanks Gemma. You are the only one other than those three that I have told details about my attack." I tell her. "Well, here, everyone calls me Gemma or Mom. Same goes for you." she tells me and I smile softly. I get up and start getting pans out of the cupboards. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Cooking breakfast. I do it every morning for Tig. He takes care of me and I take care of him. Guys gotta eat don't they?" I asked. She smiles and says "I like you already." We spend the next little bit cooking breakfast for all of the guys. Once most of the croweaters woke up, they came to the kitchen to help. "Ladies, this is Gia. She's Tig's little sister. She needs anything, you help." she tells them and they all say hello. Once breakfast is done, one of the croweaters says "You two relax. We will handle the rest." Gemma and I walk out of the kitchen to get our guys.

Walking to Tig's room, I knock. "Come in." he says. I open the door and see him still in bed but sitting up smoking. "Come here Doll." he says and I walk over and sit on the bed next to him. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah. I talked to Gemma. Told her about my attack." I tell him. "Good baby. That's good." he says. "Breakfast is done." I tell him. "Let me get dressed and I will be out." he tells me. I go to leave and he says "Love you kid." I smile and say "Love you too old man." before walking out to the main room to take a seat by Gemma.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We have been in Charming three months and I have spoken to Happy and Kozik every single day on the phone. I miss them so much. I don't get too close to people here and most of the guys just let me be unless they are checking on me. I only really talk to Gemma. Some of the croweaters tried to talk to me but I don't really chat with them. They don't judge me though. They see something isn't right.

I am sitting out on the picnic table with Tig while he smokes when I hear the rumble of Harley's. Seeing that all of SAMCRO is there already, I watch the gate to see who is coming in. I see Lorca, Donut and then I see him. Happy. As he backs up his bike, I look at Tig who nods his okay to go to him. I get up off the table and run at a full on sprint into Happy's arms. A huge smile on my face. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he picks me up and holds me as close as he can. Smiling he asked "Miss me little girl?" I kiss his cheek and say "More than you know." I lay my head down on his shoulder and he carries me over to where Tig is still sitting and laughing. He puts me down and sits on the table next to me and throws his arm around me. I snuggle into Happy's side and wrap my arms around his waist. He kisses the top of my head and whispers "Missed you too little girl."

The guys have church and Tig and Happy head into chapel. I am still sitting on the table smiling. Gemma walks over and says "Wow. Is that a smile I see?" she asked. "Yeah. Happy's here." I tell her. "I can tell. I have known that man for years and never seen him be affectionate in front of people before or even smile." I smile a little more and say "He's always like that with me." We are sitting outside and the guys come out. Tig and Happy come over to me and Tig says "We gotta head out for a bit. Stay here and don't leave until me or Hap come for you. Love you kid." he tells me before kissing my cheek and heading to his bike. "I'll be back soon. We got some catching up to do." he tells me. "Okay." I say. He leans to kiss me on the cheek and whispers "Love you little girl." I smile and he heads to his bike.

The guys are gone for several hours. I am in the office at the garage helping Gemma with paperwork. She's backed up and needs the help and it's keeping my mind off of shit. My phone goes off and I see Koz is calling me. "Gemma, I'll be back." I say as I walk outside to answer. "Hey Koz." I answer. "Hey baby girl. How are you?" he asked. "Good. Hap got here today. How come none of you told me he would be here?" I asked. "Wanted to surprise you." he says. "Well it was a good one." I tell him. He gets quiet for a minute. "Koz, you okay?" I asked. "Yeah." He says. "You know that support goes both ways right?" I asked. "Yeah. Just miss your ass is all." he says laughing. "Nah. You just miss me cooking." I say. "That too. But I do miss you." he says. "I miss you too Koz." I say. "How are you sleeping?" he asked. "Okay. Most nights aren't that bad. Still have the occasional nightmare. Tig's been great and Gemma gives me someone to talk to about it." I tell him. "Good. Look, I gotta go but wanted to check in." he says. "Be safe okay." I say. "I will. Love you baby girl." he says. "Love you Koz." I say before he ends the call.

Walking back into the office, my mood has changed a little. "You okay?" she asked. "Yeah, just miss my guys." I tell her. "Awe. I know they miss you. I think Hap will be here for a little bit." she says. "Really?" I asked, my mood getting better. "Yeah. Clay said we need the bodies so he might be here a while." she tells me. I hug her and my smile returned.

That evening, there's a party. I am sitting on one of the couches, drinking a bottled water with Tig on one side and Hap on the other. I lean into Hap's side and he kisses the top of my head. "I'm bunking with you tonight." He tells me and I smile at him and ask "You not gonna grab a croweater?" He shook his head no and said "I got my girl right here." He pulls me closer into his side and goes back to his conversation.

We head to bed later that night and I change into one of his old SAMTAC shirts that I stole before I left Tacoma and my panties. I climb into bed and he strips down to his boxers and climbs into bed. I lay with my back to him and he pulls me back against him with his arms around me. "I missed you little girl." he whispers. "I missed you too Hap." I turn in his arms and snuggle into his chest. He tilts my head up and kisses me softly on the lips. It's not the first time that he has kissed me like that but still nice all the same. I put my hand softly on his cheek and he kisses me again. This time he deepens the kiss. I have not been with anyone since my attack. He doesn't push me any farther than the kissing. When we pull apart, he tells me, "Get some sleep babe. We are going for a ride in the morning."

That next morning, I wake up still in Hap's arms. We get up and get dressed and head out for our day. Stopping at the diner to get breakfast on the way out, I asked, "Where are we going?" He smiles at me and says "To see my ma." I look at him wide eyed. I haven't met his mom but he's told me a lot about her. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yeah." he says smiling.

A couple of hours later, we pull up in front of Hap's childhood home. Walking in the front door, we are greeted by and older woman. "Mijo, how are you?" she asked. "Good Ma. How you holding up?" he asked. "Good. Real good. Who's this?" she asked, looking at me. "Ma, this is Gia. She's Tig's kid sister that I was telling you about." he says. I look at him and then her and see understanding in her eyes. "I told Ma about your attack." he says. "Don't be mad at him. He wanted to know what he needed to do to help you." Maria says. "Thank you." I tell her. She takes my hand and walks me to the couch and asks, "How are you holding up Mija?" I smile at her and say "I am better. Between Hap, Tig and Koz, they have really helped me through it." I tell her. "Good. Well, I am here too if you need anything." she says. "Thank you." I say. We sit and talk for a while and the entire time, Hap is either holding my hand or has his arm around me. It's nice.

We head back to Charming and I am on the back of Hap's bike. Once we get back to Tig's house, we walk in and it's just us. "Hap?" I ask. "Yeah." he says. "At your mom's house, you made sure you were always touching me. Did you miss me that much?" I asked. "Yeah babe. I did. Come here." he says. I walk over to him and he takes a small velvet bag out of his kutte pocket. "I have something for you. You have Koz's dog tags but I wanted you to have something too." He says and he hands me a ring that has a small reaper on it. I look at him and he says "It's my first reaper ring. I want you to wear it." he says. I take off Koz's dog tags and open the chain. He puts the ring on the chain and I put it back on. Now I have both of them with me. We sit on the couch and I snuggle into his side. "Love you." he says. "Love you too Hap." I say as he pulls me closer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Get up." Tig says as he pulls the covers off of me. Hap is already up and ready to go and so is he. "What?" I asked. "Get up. You got five minutes to get ready. We gotta head to the clubhouse." he tells me. Hap has been here for two weeks now and sleeps in my bed every night even though nothing happens. He's not touched a croweater since he's been here either. I groan and get out of bed and quickly get ready. I walk to the living room and am ready to walk out the door. "Ten minutes. New record." Tig says laughing. "Bite me." I tell him. I haven't had my coffee but there will be some at the clubhouse. I get on the back of Hap's bike and we head towards the clubhouse.

Pulling onto the lot, I look at the bikes and see one that looks really familiar. As soon as the bike is stopped, I jump off and toss Hap my helmet before running into the clubhouse. I stop and look around and when I see him, I run straight into his arms. "Kozi." I say as the tears start falling from my eyes. "Hey baby girl." he says pulling me closer. When we pull away, he kisses my temple. I snuggle into him and he just laughs. "I missed you." I say into his chest. "I missed you too baby." he says into my hair. My tears are still falling. He picks me up and heads out to the picnic tables and sits me down on one. Getting in front of me, he wipes my tears and says "Talk to me." I look at him and say "I missed you. You and Hap. I just feel normal now, having all three of you here together." I tell him. "Awe, baby girl. I told you, we would always be here." he says and I pull him to me. I don't want to let him go, scared that he will disappear. He sits down beside me and says "Tell me what's been going on." I snuggle into his side and start talking. "Things are good. Gemma has started paying me to help out around here but it's not the same not having you and Hap here." I tell him. "I know. But I will be here for awhile." he tells me and I look up at him wide eyed. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah. I'll be staying with you guys. Tig says Hap's been staying with you. There room for me there too?" he asked. "Always." I tell him. There were nights in Tacoma when the nightmares would get bad and they would both lay in the bed with me to help me sleep.

That night, we are all headed to our house and once we all walk in the door, Tig gets in his recliner, Koz and Happy sit on the couch and I head to the kitchen to cook dinner. Once it's done, I call them in and we all eat at the table like old times just sitting around talking about anything and everything.

The next day, Tig leaves me at the house and the three of them go to the clubhouse. Apparently there will be a vote today and they won't be gone long. A couple of hours later, the three walk in and Tig says "Gia, we need you to do some patching up for us." he says. I look at him and I see Koz and Hap holding Redwood patches. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah. Can't have our girl alone here can we?" Koz asked. I ran to them and hugged them both, congratulating them before starting to sew on their new patches.

That night, there is a party and there are a ton of croweaters around. I am sitting at the bar and watching them when Tara walks over. "Hey Gia." she says. "Hey Tara." I say. "You know, those two have shoved off every whore that has touched them tonight." she says. "I know. Don't know why though." I say. "You really don't see it do you?" she asked. "See what?" I asked clueless. "The way they look at you. How affectionate they are with you." she tells me. "They are my best friends." I tell her and she just says "Okay." before walking over to Jax. What the hell does that mean? I head over to the guys and tell them, "I'm heading to bed. Night guys." I say before kissing Tig, Koz and Hap on the cheek. Before I walk away, Koz says "Hap and I will be to bed shortly." I just nod and walk away.

I just had dozed off when I feel both sides of the bed dip and feel them slip into bed. I snuggle into Koz's chest and feel Happy snuggle into me from behind. I fall back into a blissful sleep knowing I have my two guys here with me finally and that they aren't going anywhere.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next couple of weeks feel like our days back in Tacoma. They go to the clubhouse and I go with them to stay close. I cook all the meals and they help clean up and then at night, I go to bed between Koz and Hap. Tig has been spending more time away from home and that worries me a little. Tig comes home one night and I am still up. "What are you still doing up?" Tig asked. "Guys are doing something for the club and I can't sleep when I'm here alone." I tell him. He comes over and sits next to me. "Tig?" I asked. "Yeah Kid." he says. "Where have you been going every night?" I asked. "I met someone. She's, uh, not like most women." he tells me. "You mean she keeps her clothes on?" I asked smiling. "Yeah. Something like that." he says. I sit up and look at him. "Are you serious about her?" I asked. "Yeah. I am." he tells me. "Good. Bring her to dinner tomorrow night." I tell him. "Are you sure? I know you don't let many people in." he tells me. "Yeah but if you trust her then I can." I tell him. He hugs me close and then the front door opens and the guys walk in. "What are you still doing up?" Happy asked. "Can't sleep without you guys. You've spoiled me." I tell them smiling now that all three of them are home. Koz walks over and takes my hand and says "Let's go to bed."

The next morning we get up and I cook breakfast like always. After eating, we clean the kitchen and get ready for our day. "Guys, I need you both home tonight. Tig is bring his girl over and we are all going to be here." I tell them. "Yes dear." Happy says and I lightly smack his chest. "We'll be here but we already met her. She's a friend of the club." Koz tells me. "Even better." I tell them.

That evening, I have dinner ready and the table set. Happy and Koz are already home and Tig walks in with a very demure woman with a southern accent and introduces her as Venus. "Well, hello Miss Gia. It's wonderful to finally meet you. Alexander has told me so much about you." she tells me. "I'm glad to hear. He has told me a little about you but not how pretty you are." I say and she smiles softly. We head into the kitchen and sit to eat. The conversation is very light and we spend the evening laughing. Once the night is done, Tig and Venus go to leave and I whisper in his ear, "I like her. Don't screw this up." He smiles and kisses my temple. "Love you kiddo." he says. "Love you too old man." I tell him.

I take a shower and lay down on the bed and both guys are laying with me as usual. They start to softly snore on either side of me and I lay there awake. I can't tell them that, today, I saw one of the guys that raped me. I have tried to stay close to one of the guys and even asked Juice to sit with me for a while so that I wouldn't be alone.

The next day, we are all at the clubhouse. The guys are working in the garage and I am sitting in the clubhouse, just hanging out waiting on the guys. One of the croweaters walks over and says "You think you are such hot shit. You are no better than us bouncing from patch to patch. Don't act like you are better than us. We have been here longer than you so you need to back off and let us have what's rightfully ours." she tells me. I look at her shocked and run to my dorm room and fall on the bed crying. I don't speak to many people because of my attack still and that made me more scared than anything.

There was a knock at the door and Koz comes in. "Baby girl? You okay?" he asked as he walks over to me, where I am sitting on the bed. I back away from him. "Please don't." I say. "What's wrong? Hey, talk to me." He says trying to touch me and I cower away again. He gets up and leaves the room.

Walking into the main room, he walks over to Hap and Tig and says "Something's wrong with Gia. I went to check on her and she won't let me touch her. She's cowering away from me." Koz tells them. They all three come running into the room and as soon as they walk in I run into the bathroom shaking and crying. "Gia. It's Tig. What's wrong Doll?" he asked. "Please leave me alone. Please." I almost beg through the tears. All of a sudden, I hear Gemma at the door. "Sweetheart, It's me. Let me in." she says softly. I unlock the door and she walks in. I see out of the corner of my eye, all three men standing there worried. Gemma closes and locks the door back. "What happened?" she asked. "One of the croweaters came up to me and told me that I was no better than them because I bounce from patch to patch and said that I needed to back off and let them have what's theirs." I tell her. "Shit. You know that ain't true baby. Look at me." she tells me. I look up at her and she wipes away the tears like a caring mother would. "Those three out there love you more than anything. When you are around them, I see a side of them that no one sees. Those croweaters are nothing. They are only here as a hole to fill and they are just jealous that Koz and Hap are faithful to you." she tells me. "They shouldn't be. They have every right to be with someone that can at least give them that. Maybe being here is a bad idea." I tell her. "No it isn't. Those men love you. They stay faithful to you because you are their girl. Hell, I'm surprised that you don't have at least one crow by now." she tells me and my eyes go wide. "Come on. You don't see it? Those men are in love with you." she tells me.

We talked a few more minutes before she opens the bathroom door to leave. I stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes while she told the guys what happened. Koz and Happy walk in and Koz kneels in front of me. "You okay?" he asked softly. I nod my head yes. "You scared me when you pulled away from me. If you need me to back off, just tell me. Whatever you need." he tells me. "Do you love me?" I asked. "Of course I do." he says. I look at Happy. "Do you?" I asked. "Yeah little girl. I do." he says. I stand up and pull them both to me. "I love you both too." I tell them. Koz tilts my head up and places a soft kiss on my lips and Happy kisses the top of my head.

Tig is out in the main room and sees the croweater, Kaylie that upset me. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" he asked. She backs away, scared before Jax is behind her, holding her in place. "You told Gia she was no better than you?" he asked. "Yeah. She bounces between you, Happy and Koz and you all ignore us." she says. "You don't realize how far you just pushed her back. She's my fucking sister. She doesn't trust most people because she was fucking raped you stupid cunt." he yells in her face. "Me, Hap and Koz are the only ones she will let near her and you almost fucked that up. Get out. You show your face here again, I'll put a bullet in your head myself." he yells and Jax leads her outside. Tig turns to the room. "Anyone else that wants to disrespect my sister, there's the fucking door." he says before walking back down the hall. He walks into our dorm and sees me standing between Koz and Hap. They step back and he pulls me into a hug and says "We got you Sweetheart. Always."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next week goes by and I haven't left the house. I don't go to the clubhouse and I don't leave the house. I barely speak to anyone, including the guys. I still get up and cook the meals and clean up the house but that's the extent of it. Gemma and Venus both have tried to get me to go to lunch to get me out of the house but I turned them down. I just can't. That day that I saw one of my attackers, Matt, I have been scared to leave the house.

Standing in the kitchen, all of the doors are locked and I am baking cupcakes, I have music playing and my earbuds in. I am softly singing with the music and it's helping me relax a little. I turn to get something from the counter and see Koz standing there out of the corner of my eye and I scream and jump back. "Hey, it's okay. It's just me." he says as he pulls me to him. "I got you baby girl. I got you." he tells me. I pull away from him, again. I barely let the guys touch me. The only time they are really near me is when we are in bed at night and then, I feel a little uneasy. They know something's wrong.

"Come here." Koz tells me and he takes my hand and leads me to the couch. Sitting there, he intertwines our fingers and says "Talk to me. I know something's going on? Are you still upset about that croweater?" he asked. "No. That's not it." I tell him. "Well, it has to be something. Hap and I both have noticed how you are starting to distance yourself from us. We can't help if you don't tell us what's going on." he tells me. Sighing, I pull my hand from his and say "I saw one of my attackers when I went to the store with Gemma last week." I tell him, looking at my hands. "Which one?" he asked. Koz, Hap and Tig all went looking for the guys and found out their names but when they got to the house, they had packed up and were gone. "Matt." I tell him. "Did he see you?" he asked. "Yeah. He didn't speak but he winked at me and blew a kiss." I tell him. "Fuck. That why you won't leave the house?" Koz asked. "Yeah. I'm scared he'll find me again." I tell him. Pulling me to him, he pulls out his phone and calls Hap. "You and Tig need to come home. We have a problem." he says before hanging up. "You know I love you right?" Koz asked. I nod my head. "I love you too." I tell him. He tilts my head up and kisses me softly.

Happy and Tig walk into the house and see me sitting in Koz's lap and him rubbing my back as I snuggle into him. "What's going on brother?" Tig asked. "Baby girl, you need to tell them." he tells me. I sit up and move off of Koz's lap and looking at my hands I say "The reason that I haven't left the house is that day that I went to the store with Gemma, I saw Matt." I say. "Fuck. Did he say anything?" Tig asked. "No. He just winked and blew me a kiss. Gemma didn't see him." I tell them. Happy is in front of me in a second. "Is that why you've been pushing us away?" Hap asked. "Yeah. I got scared and I've not been sleeping. Even being between you two I don't sleep, scared I'll start having nightmares again." I tell them. "When was the last time you got any sleep then?" Tig asked. "Couple of days ago. I slept while you were all gone but woke up with nightmares again." I tell them. "Shit. You have to tell us this shit little girl. Okay?" he asked softly. "Yeah." I tell him. Happy kisses me softly and says "I love you." I softly say "I love you too." "Pack a bag, we are headed to the clubhouse." Tig says.

I go to our room and start packing enough for a few days. Koz walks in the room and steps up behind me and puts his arms around my waist. This time I don't push him away. I lean back into him. "I've missed being this close to you." he whispers in my ear. "Me too." I say as I turn around in his arms and just snuggle into him as close as I can get.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, we walk in and Gemma pulls me to her. "You okay Sweetheart?" she asked. "I will be." I tell her. She follows me to my dorm that has also become Hap and Koz's dorm, and we sit on the bed. "Jax won't tell me shit. What's going on?" she asked. "You remember last week when we went to get groceries?" I asked. "Yeah. You were in a hurry to get out of there." she tells me. "I saw one of my attackers. He saw me and I started to freak out. I haven't left the house and barely slept since then." I tell her. "I tried to sleep a couple of times while the guys were gone but woke up from nightmares again." I tell her. "Baby, you could have said something. One of us would have stayed with you if you didn't want the guys there. Me and Venus both would have helped you. Tara too." she tells me. "I know but I didn't want anyone to know that I saw him. I hoped that if I laid low that he would go away." I tell her. "Well, no more of that. Something happens, you tell us okay." she says. "Okay." I say.

Walking out to the main room, the guys are in church. "Water, Gia?" the prospect asks. "Please." I say. One of the croweaters comes over and asks "Are you okay?" Her name is Lisa, I think. "I am. Thanks." I say. "Uh, I don't know if this means anything to you but there was a guy here earlier today looking for you. Said to tell you his name was Joey." she tells me and I can't breathe. My chest is tight and I'm having a panic attack. "Someone get Tig. NOW!" Gemma yells. Prospect runs into the chapel and then Tig, Koz and Happy are all out the door and to me. "Gia, look at me. Breathe Sweetheart. You gotta breathe for me." Tig says but it doesn't help. Juice comes up and is in front of me. "Gia, concentrate on me. Breathe with me. In with me. Out with me. Just like that. In. Out. In. Out." he says. My breathing finally evens out and Tig asked "Gia, what happened?" I couldn't speak. I pointed to the croweater that was standing to the side. "What did you do to her?" Tig asked pissed off. "I didn't mean to upset her. Someone was here looking for her earlier and I gave her the message. I didn't know it would upset her." she tells him. Gemma speaks up. "She really didn't know, guys." Lisa looks at me and says "I'm sorry. Had I known it would upset you I wouldn't have said anything." Finally finding my voice I say "I needed to know. It's time to tell everyone." I tell Tig. I look back at Lisa and tell her. "Thank you for telling me." she just nods and backs away.

In the chapel, I am sitting in Koz's lap and Happy is holding my hand and the guys are all listening. "The floor is yours." Clay says. Taking a deep breath, Tig nods his support as Koz rubs his thumb on my hip and Happy rubs his thumb over my knuckles. "Back in Tacoma, I was living with a friend that I grew up with. We were at a party and sometime during the party, she left me there and before I realized it, I was alone with Matt and Joey. They kept feeding me vodka and took turns raping me. When they were done with me, they dressed me and shoved me out the door to find my own way home. That's when Tig found me. He's not my real brother but he has been my big brother through this whole thing. He took me in as well as Happy and Koz and for a long time, they were the only ones that I would let near me. Only ones I trusted. Being here has helped a lot. Everyone has been great and made me feels safe and I appreciate that. Last week, I was shopping with Gemma and saw Matt at the store. He, uh, winked at me and blew me a kiss. I locked myself up at home and refused to leave the house. Kept all the doors and windows locked and barely slept. Lisa told me that Joey, my other attacker, showed up here earlier today looking for me. That's what threw me into that panic attack. When it happened, Tig, Hap and Koz went looking for the guys but they had packed up and moved out of the house by the time that the guys got there. I thought being here, I wouldn't see them. That they wouldn't find me but they have. I know you all might think that we lied to you but I promise it was for a good reason. They were protecting me." I tell them. "Sweetheart. Blood or not, you are the daughter and sister of every man in this room. We are all here for you and we will find these guys and make sure they never come near you again. But until then, you are on lockdown here. Don't go outside since he's already been here looking for you." Clay says. "Yes, Clay." I say and look down at mine and Happy's hands. "Now, we need to figure out how to find these guys. Gemma should still be out there." Clay tells me. I nod and stand. I kiss Koz's cheek and Happy's and then to Tig's and walk out the door and into the main room.

Sitting at the bar, the guys are all in the chapel seeing what needs to be done. Juice comes out and gets his laptop but before going back in he walks over and says "We got you sis." before walking back into the chapel. An hour later, the guys walk out and Koz walks over to me with Happy and Tig in tow. "We found them. Do not leave here. Prospect is going to be here with you and so is Gemma. Stay inside." he tells me and I nod. "Be careful please. All of you." I tell them. Kissing my lips softly Koz whispers "I love you." and I whisper it back. Happy kisses me too and says "Love you." and I whisper it back. Tig pulls me into a hug and says "Love you kid." I hug him and say "Love you old man." before they all walk out the door. Lisa walks over and says "I just wanted to say I really am sorry." I motion for her to sit down. "I want to tell you something. You telling me, was a good thing. That guy that came looking for me was one of the guys that raped me. I saw the other one last week. Had you not said anything, I would not have known to be watching for them and wouldn't have known to tell the guys. You did good. You and I are good." I tell her. "I hate that it happened to you but hopefully they will take care of it. You know Koz, Hap and Tig all care about you. They have never been this protective over anyone like they are you." she tells me. "They are my family." I tell her.

Several hours later, Matt and Joey are in a warehouse in the middle of nowhere, tied to chairs with a large piece of plastic under them. They have gags in their mouths and are out cold. "Wake up you pieces of shit." Tig says smacking their faces to wake them up. They see Tig and start squirming in their seats. "You know who I am?" Tig asked. They shake their heads no. "Does the name Gia ring a bell?" Tig asked and their eyes go wide. "That's right. That girl you got drunk and raped? That's my little sister you stupid fucks. But don't worry. It's not me you have to worry about doing anything to you. But these two crazy fucks behind me? They might just be pissed enough to let out that pent up anger on you two. Ain't that right boys?" Tig asked and Koz and Happy come out from the shadows.

Getting closer to Matt and Joey, Koz and Happy have sick smiles on their faces. "You know who Gia is?" Hap asked. The guys nod their heads yes. "You know who she is to us?" Koz asked. They shook their heads no. "That girl you raped? Had your little fun with and then shoved out on the street? That's our Old Lady. You know what happens to people that fuck with our Old Lady?" Koz asked. They don't respond. Hap gets in their faces and says "They die. A lot." Both Matt and Joey's eyes go wide with fear.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next couple of hours, Koz tortured Matt and Hap tortured Joey until they were both limp and lifeless. Stepping outside while some of the guys started cleaning up, Tig and Clay walk over. "Old Lady huh?" Tig asked. "Like you didn't see it coming. Look, this shit is going to shit on every relationship she tries to have. We don't trust anyone outside of the club and she doesn't completely trust anyone but the three of us. Hap and I talked about it and we both want to give her our crows." Koz says. "You know she don't do that cheating shit. If you fucks are with her, you are with her. That means no run head too." Clay speaks up. "We know. Neither of us have been with anyone since we met her." They said. "You've known her for nearly a year." Tig says. "We know." They say at the same time. "Fuck. You love her don't you?" Tig asked. "Yeah. We do." Hap says. "Alright. Brother or no brother, either of you hurt her, I'll take mayhem." Tig says. "Understood." they both say. "Head home and talk to her. Don't let her out of your sight." Tig says.

Happy and Kozik walk into the clubhouse and I go running for them. Getting to Koz first, I jump in his arms and pull him as close as I can. He puts his arms around me and kisses my temple and says "Come on. Let's head home. We need to talk." I look at him confused and then move to Happy. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me close and says "Love you." I whisper "Love you." back before we get my things and head to the house.

Walking into the house, I take my bag to my room and start to unpack. I don't know if I want to hear what they have to say. Koz just said we need to talk and that's never a good thing. What if, now that they have found Matt and Joey and I'm not in danger anymore, they are done with me? I think to myself. I wipe the tears that have started falling and sit down on the bed, sobbing into my hands. A few minutes later, Happy walks in and kneels down in front of me. "Hey, look at me." he says and I look back at my hands. "Look at me. Please." he says softly. I look up at him and he says "Come to the living room. We need to talk to you." He takes my hand and I follow him to the living room where Koz is sitting on the couch.

Sitting there, between him and Hap, I don't say anything. "We found Matt and Joey. They won't hurt you anymore." Koz starts. "Thank you." I say and go to stand. "That's not all." Koz says, grabbing my hand. I sit back down but don't look at them. "We love you so fucking much, Gia." Happy says. "When we had those two fucks, we were deciding what we wanted to do to them, shit started hitting us." Koz says. I look up at him. "You cook for us, clean up after us. You comfort us. You give us something to look forward to everyday." Koz says. "It made us realize just what you are to us." Happy says. "When we were taunting those pieces of shit, we asked them if they knew who you were to us." Koz starts. "When they said no, do you know what we told them?" Happy asked. I shook my head no. "We told them that you are our Old Lady." Happy says. I look at him shocked and he smiled a little. "What?" I asked confused. "Hap and I talked about this. Sweetheart, the only people you completely trust are me, Hap and Tig. Tig's your brother but baby girl, you are our girl. You always have been." Koz says. I am still looking at him shocked. "You know we haven't been with anyone since the day you moved in with us almost a year ago?" Happy says and I stand up and walk to the kitchen. Standing at the counter, I am trying to process what they just told me. "Do you want to be our Old Lady?" Koz asked. I looked at him and Happy standing at the kitchen doorway and I say "Yeah. I do. But I didn't know you guys wanted that." Smiling at me, Koz walks over and says "Baby, Hap already has our crows drawn out. All you have to do is say yes and we give you our crows and make it official." I smile softly at them and say "Yes." Koz walks the rest of the way to me and kisses me softly and passionately before backing away and letting Happy come to me. He walks to me and kisses me passionately but roughly. I love these men more than anything. I never thought that anyone would want me after my rape but the three of us just fell into this understanding.

Three hours later, I have their crows. I have Koz's on my left rib cage and Hap's on my right. "There's only one more thing to do." I say and they look at me confused. "Claim your Old Lady." I say. I take their hands and pull them to the bedroom. Laying on the bed, I start to shed clothes and they do too before climbing onto the bed next to me, one on each side. I turn to Happy and start kissing him. I part my lips as he slides his tongue into my mouth to caress mine in a battle for control. Koz starts kissing my neck and down my shoulder. I lay on my back and Koz starts kissing down my body, taking his time while Happy is kissing my lips passionately. Koz kisses his way between my legs and kisses the inside of each thigh before kissing my core and causing me to come undone. Happy is kissing his way down my neck and to my breasts. Paying close attention to each nipple and leaving little love marks along the way as Koz has done. Koz gets on his knees and is between my legs. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nod my head yes and he enters me slowly. He takes his time and is gentle with me while Happy is kissing me. I find my climax and before I can come down from my high, he finds his inside me. Moving beside me, Happy takes his place. Koz kisses me and whispers that he loves me as Happy enters me just as slowly and is gentle in his quest to cause me to reach yet another blissful climax before finding his own inside of me. Laying on the bed in our attempt to regain our bearings, I kiss Hap and say "I love you." He responds with "I love you too little girl." I turn to Koz and kiss him and say "I love you." He responds with "Love you too baby girl." We all fall into a blissful sleep, snugged up together still naked.

The next morning, I get up and start breakfast and the guys are still sleeping. Once it's done, I go to the bedroom and climb onto the bed. Whispering in Koz's ear I say "Breakfast is done. Get up." Leaning over to Happy I say "Killa, food's done. Come on." They both groan and Koz pulls me to him. Laughing, I say "Come on. Food's gonna get cold." I get up and walk to the kitchen with them not far behind me. Sitting down to eat, I ask, "Okay, how is this going to work? Will I get alone time with either of you or are we all one big happy family?" I asked. "One big happy family but anytime you want just one of us, just say so and we will do the same. Just taking it a day at a time." Koz says. "What about if something happens?" I asked. "Like what?" Happy asked. "Like I get, uh…" I start and Koz cuts me off. "Pregnant?" he asked. "Yeah." I say, looking at my food. "Then the kid gets two dads." Happy answers. "You guys know I'm not on birth control right? Do I need to be?" I asked. "We can take you to see Tara if you want it but that's up to you." Koz says. "Might be a good idea. At least until I get my head right about the attack and shit." I tell them and they nod their agreement.

That afternoon I am sitting in an exam room and Tara is doing blood work and getting me set up with birth control. "What made you decide this?" she asked. I raised my shirt and showed her my crows and she says "About time." and smiled. I smiled back and she asked, "Have you slept with them yet?" knowing what happened. "I finally did last night after Happy was down with my ink." I tell her. "Good. I'm glad you get your happy ending." she tells me. "Thanks. Me too." I tell her. I leave the appointment and walk to the waiting area where the guys are. "All set?" Hap asked. "Yeah. All set." I tell them and we head home together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's been a couple of weeks since I took their crows and we have settled into our own routine. Tig has officially moved in with Venus, giving us the house. I still talk to him daily and even have lunch a few times a week with Gemma, Tara and Venus. Sometimes, Opie's wife Donna will join us. I'm folding laundry when the guys come in. They kiss me hello like they always do and head to the bedroom to start packing. I follow them and start setting things out that I think they might need. "You need to pack a bag. Enough for a week." Happy says. I look at him confused. "We have to go to Tacoma and you are going with us." Koz says. I look at them shocked and say "Really? Clay signed off on this?" I asked. "Him and Lee both. Now, come on. We have to leave in an hour." Hap tells me and I start packing what I will need for the week.

An hour later, we are on the road to Tacoma. I am really excited. Don't get me wrong, I love being in Charming and I love our family there but I miss Kelly. She became my best friend, more like my sister once I moved in with the guys. We stop at a little diner to eat and I am sitting in a booth with Happy next to me and Koz across from me. We order our food and see that the waitress is sitting there watching the guys. When they look over, she smiles at them and then glares at me. "You okay babe?" Hap whispers in my ear. "Yeah. That waitress keeps watching us. She keeps smiling at you guys and glaring at me." I tell them. They don't say anything but we keep eating. When Koz pays the check, we head outside and before we get out of view, Happy pulls me to him and kisses me and then Koz does the same. I turn to look at her and her eyes are wide and mouth opened in shock so I just smile and do a little finger wave.

A few hours later, we are pulling into the lot at SAMTAC. Getting off of Koz's bike, we see people start coming out of the clubhouse to greet us. As soon as I see Kelly, I run to her and pull her into a hug and don't let go. She doesn't let go either. "Hey Gia. I've missed you." she says as we pull away. "I missed you too Kelly. Holy shit. We have a lot to talk about." I tell her. "I see that." she says pulling me to a table off to the side. The guys follow us over and I hug Lee. "How you doing Sweetheart?" he asked me. "Good Lee. Real good." I tell him and he smiles. "We've got church so stay here by Kelly." Koz says and I nod my head. He kisses my lips and so does Happy and they head into the chapel. "That's a new development." she says. "Yeah. Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" I asked. "Yeah. We can go to the dorm you guys will be in. Still sharing a room I see." she says as we walk into the dorm room. Sitting on the bed, I turn to her and say, "A lot has happened since moving to Charming. I have finally started talking about my attack. Gemma's been great but not like talking to you." I tell her. "Well, I know Gemma. She's going to do whatever's needed to take care of you. That's how she is. I might be big sis but she's momma bear." she tells me. "Well, the guys that attacked me, found me in Charming. They didn't get near me but the guys found them and handled it." I tell her knowing that she knows what I mean. "That's good. So, how are you doing with it all? Nightmares?" she asked. "I haven't had one is a few weeks. But there's been something else happen." I tell her. "What?" she asked, worried. I raise my shirt up and she sees my two crows. "Holy fuck." she says as she looks at the details. "When did this happen?" she asked. "About two weeks ago." I tell her. "Wow. Never thought those two would take an Old Lady. Much less the same one." she tells me. "Yeah, it's crazy but it works for us and...I slept with both of them." I tell her. "Seriously?" she asked excited. "Yeah. It was amazing. They were so gentle and attentive and not once did I think about my attack. It was perfect." I tell her. "That's good Sweetheart. I'm so happy for you. But you could have called me to tell me about the crows." she tells me. "That's not something I wanted to tell you over the phone." I tell her and she nods her understanding.

We talk a little more and head back out to the main room. Seeing the guys standing at the bar, I walk over to them and snuggle into Koz. "You tell her?" he asked. "Yeah. Showed both of them to her." I say. Lee looks at us confused and asked "Tell her what?" I look at Koz and Hap and they nod their okay so I lifted my shirt and showed my crows. "Holy shit! You guys claimed her? Finally?" he asked. "What do you mean, finally?" I asked. "Sweetheart, we all knew this day would come. Everyone saw how the three of you were before you saw it. We were just wondering how long it would take for you all to realize it." he tells me. Pulling me into a hug, I let him. "We need to throw a party." Lee says and I just laugh. "Like you need a reason." I say and Lee smirks at me. "How's Tiggy taking all this?" Lee asked. "He's good with it. As long as they don't hurt me but there's something that I want to tell the club if that's okay." I tell Lee and Hap asks "Are you sure?" I smile and say "It's time."

Walking into the chapel, all the guys are sitting there. "Guys, Little Gia here has a few things she needs to tell us so listen close. Gia, go ahead." Lee tells me. "First I wanted to say that I missed you guys. I know when I first came here, you all watched after me because I was Tig's kid sister but there are a few things that I think it's time you all knew about. Tig isn't really my brother. About a year ago, a couple of days before he brought me here, I was attacked. A couple of guys at a party I was at, raped me. Tig found me on the side of the street still half drunk and in shock and took me in when I told him what happened. He knew that if you all thought I was his sister that I would be protected. I'm sorry we lied but he wanted to help me. After we moved to Charming, the guys that attacked me, found me. They didn't get close to me but the guys found them and they have been taken care of so no more looking over my shoulder and I finally feel like I am really healing." I say. "You look better. Seem like you are a lot happier and not scared all the time." Lorca says. "I am. I really am and I have you all the thank for helping with that. You all protected me and helped me feel safe when I was here and I love you all for that. But there's one more thing that I need to tell you all. I know you all saw me with Happy and Koz most of the time before we moved to Charming. These two have been my best friends through all of it. Through the nightmares and panic attacks. They helped me through it. But since they moved to Charming with me and Tig, they have both claimed me as their Old Lady." I tell them and they all just smile. "About time. Who had 10 months in the pool?" Donut says. "What? You fuckers bet on us?" Koz asked. "Hell yeah. We all saw this shit coming before any of you did. Don't think we didn't see you both pushing all the sweetbutts off from the day you met her. We all knew." Lee says. I just shake my head and start laughing. "But seriously guys. Thank you all for taking me in and helping me through that shit. I'm still not completely where I need to be but I am getting there." I tell them. "We love you too little bit." Lorca says and we all file out of the chapel and start the party.

It's almost one in the morning and I start yawning. "You ready for bed babe?" Koz asked. "Yeah but you guys can hang out if you want. I'll be in the dorm." I tell them. I get up and kiss them both and walk to the bar. "Trey, can I get a bottled water please?" I asked the prospect. "Sure." he says and goes to get one. One of the hang arounds comes over and places his hand on my back and I move away. "Hey beautiful." He says and before he can say anything else, I say, "Before you say anything else, I'm not interested. You see those two over there? The bald one and the blonde?" I asked. "Yeah." He says. "I'm their Old Lady so best to back off now." I tell him. "Bull shit. I know Old Ladies can't have more than one Old Man." he says and starts rubbing my back again. I start stiffening up and Happy looks over and rushes over. He grabs the guy by the throat and says "You touch my Old Lady again and I'll gut your pussy ass." The guys backs away and runs off. "Thanks Hap." I say. "Let's get you to bed. You okay?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm okay." I tell him. Koz is right behind us. Once in the room, I curl into bed with my Old Men and we drift off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning, we get up and head to the main room. Kelly walks up and says "I called in today so we can do a little shopping and get some lunch." she says. Before I can say anything, Happy and Koz both hand me some cash and kiss my cheeks and tell me to go and have fun. "I love you both." I tell them, kissing them goodbye. "We love you too little girl." Happy says.

We pull out of the lot and she starts asking questions. "So, spill. Sweetheart, you gotta tell me how things have been in Charming." she says. "I was really sad when Tig and I moved but when Happy pulled onto the lot, I couldn't get across the lot fast enough. I literally hung on him while he walked to the clubhouse. I didn't want to let him go. Then when Koz came down, I didn't want to let him go because I was scared he'd disappear." I told her. "Awe. Bet you were happy when they patched over?" she asked. "I was. I felt normal again. Kelly, I love them so much." I say. "I can tell. They love you too. Everyone saw it before you three did." she tells me. "How large did the pot get?" I asked. "Twelve hundred." she tells me. "Really?" I asked. "Yep." she says. "Who won?" I asked. "Me. What do you think we are going shopping with?" she asked. I just shake my head and laugh. "I missed you Kelly." I tell her in all seriousness. "I missed you too little sister." she tells me.

We get to one of the lingerie stores in the mall and I look at Kelly. "I need your help with something." I tell her. "What's that?" Kelly asked. "I want to find something sexy to wear for the guys." I tell her. "Oh honey. This is going to be fun. But let's tease them too." she tells me. "How am I going to do that?" I asked. "I'll take pictures and you can text them to the guys as you try things on." she says.

I try on the first piece and it's a one piece teddy, black and royal blue and thigh high stockings with garter belts. Kelly takes the picture and I send it to Koz. No words. Just the picture. _Fucking hell._ Koz responds. I show Kelly and change into the next one. It's a two piece, black bra and matching boy shorts panties with stockings and garters. Kelly takes the picture and I send it to Happy. _God Damn little girl. You tryin to kill me?_ Happy responds. I show it to Kelly and she laughs. "This was a good idea." I put both of them aside to buy and tried on a couple more. I didn't send the pics to them of those two. They will be surprises.

After we finished shopping, we went to this little diner to get lunch. "So, what's the plan while you're here?" she asked. "I thought just catching up with you and the guys. So, tell me what I've missed." I tell her. "Well, there's a couple of new sweetbutts that you might want to watch out for. They just haven't gotten it in their heads yet that some of the men are off limits." she tells me. We talk a little more before we head back to the clubhouse.

Walking into the clubhouse, we take my bags to the dorm and head to the bar once we come back to the main room. Once at the bar, we both get a beer and Kelly looks at me shocked. "Yeah, I drink a little now. Still don't drink much though." I tell her. We look over at my guys and Lee and see two girls walking up to them. "Those are the ones I was telling you about." she tells me. "Let's see what the guys do." I say. As soon as the girls start pushing up, Happy shoves the girl off and Koz takes the other's hands and peels her off of him and pushes her away. They both try again, only to be shot down again. "Looks like I need to step in." I tell her. We walk over and I stand between Hap and Koz. "Sweetheart, their busy." One of the girls says. "I know they are. They are taking care of their Old Lady." I tell her. "Old Lady?" the other one asked. "Yeah, you see these two men here are my Old Men. I have both crows so, unless you want me to make an example out of you, you better back off." I tell them. One moves on to another Son but the other one decided that she needed a lesson. "Honey, you can't have two Old Men. You can only have one crow." she tells me. "Unless the club approves it and they did. So, now, you need to back off." I tell her. "You gonna make me?" she asked. I look at Happy and asked "Can you take her to the ring?" He smirks and says "Yeah babe." He grabs her and pulls her outside and throws her in the ring.

Walking outside, Koz wraps my hands while Lorca wraps the croweaters. We get in the ring and she says "Winner gets Happy." I look at her and laugh. "Bitch, you couldn't handle him." I say. She throws the first punch and I dodge her. I throw the next punch and hit her in the nose, busting it. I keep punching and before I know it, she's on the mat out cold. I get out of the ring and Happy pulls me to him and says "Proud of you babe." He kisses me and then Koz comes over and says "That was hot babe." I smile and realize that she didn't get one hit in.

We walk into the clubhouse and over to the bar and Happy and Koz order a shot of Patron. I order one too and the guys look at me. "Only one I'm taking." I tell them. "Oh, I have a surprise for you two." I tell them. "Really?" Hap asked smirking. They take one more shot and I take their hands and lead them to the dorm. Walking inside, Koz locks the door. I start stripping down until I am in nothing but my stockings, garter and a hot pink and black bra and panty set. "Holy fuck." Koz says. "Shit little girl." Hap says. "I strike a pose and ask "You like it?" They look at each other and then me and say "Oh yeah." They stalk over to me and push me down on the bed before devouring my body for the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning, Koz woke me up kissing my neck. I turn in his arms and he starts kissing me. "Come on." he says, getting out of the bed and pulling me with him. We head to the bathroom and he starts the shower. Stepping in, he pins me to the wall and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He enters me slowly and starts to thrust in and out as he kisses me deeply. Moving down to my neck as he fucks me, I moan "Fuck Koz. Don't stop." He thrusts harder and faster and says "Cum with me baby." A couple of more strokes and I start to cum, throwing him over the edge behind me. Putting me down, we start to wash off and as he steps out of the shower, Happy steps in. Pulling me to him, he kisses me roughly and turns me around. Pinning me against the wall, he enters me and starts fucking me hard and fast, just like I like it. I can't get enough of these two. Growling in my ear, "You're so fucking tight little girl." That causes me to fall into another massive orgasm. "Fuck Hap. Harder." I beg. He fucks me harder and a few strokes later we both fall over the edge cumming together. We finish cleaning off and get out of the shower.

Walking into the main room, Happy and Koz have church so I sit at the bar with Kelly. The prospect hands me a cup of coffee and Kelly just grins. "I take it they liked their surprise?" she asked. "Oh yeah. I'm surprised I can fucking walk." I say. "Holy shit." she says. I laugh. "Once last night with both of them and then they each took me in the shower and both are well endowed." I tell her. She laughs and says "I'm happy for you." The guys come out and walk over to me. "I have to help the club with something so I'll be gone most of the day but Koz will be here with you." Happy tells me. "Okay. Please be careful." I say. "Always. Love you Gia." he tells me. "I love you Hap. I need you whole." I tell him. Kissing me softly he heads out the door behind Lee, Lorca and Donut. "Come on. I'm taking you to breakfast." Koz says.

Getting off of Koz's bike at the diner that we used to go to, we take a booth in the back and Koz sits across from me. "Did you and Kelly have fun yesterday?" he asked. "Yeah. We did. I really miss her." I tell him. "I know. That's why we wanted to bring you. Thought you needed to see her." he tells me. "I did. Thank you. You know, she talked me into sending your guys those pictures yesterday. I bought a couple of more outfits to take home with us." I tell him. "Good. Those pictures almost gave us a heart attack. You look amazing in them." he tells me and I start to blush a little. Taking my hand across the table, he rubs his thumb over my knuckles. "You know we love you." he says and I look at him concerned. "What aren't you telling me?" I asked. "Another reason we wanted to bring you here is that some shit's gone down in Charming. Gemma was attacked. Raped. We wanted to get you out of there and we will be here until the guys take care of the guys that attacked her." he tells me. "Holy shit." I say. "We won't let that happen to you babe. I promise." he says. "I know. I'll call her later to check on her." I tell him and before he can say anything else, our food is delivered.

After eating, Koz decides to take me to the old park that we used to go to when we wanted to be alone and talk. Sitting at one of the picnic tables, we hear a motorcycle pull up. Looking over, we see Happy walk up. Leaning down, he kisses me softly before sitting on the other side of me. I lean back into Koz and we are sitting there talking about what was going on in Charming when I hear a familiar voice. "Gia? Is that you?" I look up and roll my eyes. "Hey Deb. What do you want?" I asked. "I didn't know you were still around here." she says. "I'm just visiting." I say. The guys look at me confused and Koz asks "Who's this?" Deb looks at him and then Happy and smirks. "I'm Deb. Gia and I used to be best friends." she says. When she says best friend, they look at me and I nod my head yes. "So, you're the cunt that left her to get attacked?" Happy asked. "I don't know what she told you but she had fun. The guys said she was begging for it." she tells them. I didn't get to say anything before Koz stood up and said "You left her to be raped. We saw her after. But you know what? You will never hurt her again." She looks at me and says "Who are these guys?" I smile at her and say "They're my Old Men." I stand up and get in her face. "Don't ever come near me again. You even think about speaking to me to me again, I promise that one of these men will shoot you." I tell her. She looks at me shocked and huffs before walking away. Feeling Koz wrap his arms around my waist from behind, he says "I'm proud of you babe." Happy gets in front of me and tilts my head up and says "You did good babe." I smile and say "Take me home." They each take a hand and I get on the back of Koz's bike and we head back to the clubhouse.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Walking back into the clubhouse, I can still hear what Deb said running through my head. I walk to right past everyone and to the dorm. Closing the door, I sit on the bed and pull my knees up to my chin and I feel the tears falling down my cheeks. I hear a soft knock on the door and Koz is there. He walks over to the bed but doesn't try to touch me. Him and Happy both know by now how to handle when I get like this. "You okay baby?" he asked. I just shake my head no. "Want me to get Kelly?" he asked. I shake my head no again. "Want me to stay?" he asked and again I shake my head no. He gets up off the bed and walks to the door. "We'll be out here if you need us." he says and I don't respond.

A few minutes later, Kelly walks into the room. She doesn't say anything at first. She sits on the bed and leans against the headboard beside me. "Talk." she says. "Nothing to talk about." I tell her softly. "You are in here alone instead of with your Old Men. That alone tells me something is on your mind." she says. "Happy met us at the park. While we were there, we ran into Deb." I say. "Your old roommate?" Kelly asked and I nodded my head yes. "The guys realized who she was and confronted her about her leaving me that night. She starts telling them that the guys told her that I had fun and was begging for it. She looked so smug and like she was so fucking innocent in my attack." I tell her. "You know that shit won't fly with these guys. They love you. They will die protecting you." she tells me. "I know. They took care of the guys that raped me but she's still walking around like she did nothing wrong. If she did something like that to me, who else did she set up to be attacked like that? Just because she didn't get her way." I tell Kelly. "You know if you tell the guys, they will handle her." she says. "I know. But it's not their battle. They handled the guys that raped me but I should be the one to deal with her but until she tries something, I can't." I tell her. "Bull shit." she tells me. "Tell those guys you want her to pay for her part in this and you know they will do it." she tells me. "Can you tell the guys I want to talk to them please?" I asked. "Sure. I'll have Lee get everyone into the chapel." she says before walking out of the room. Happy and Koz walk in and I don't look at them. "Are you okay?" Koz asked. "I will be. Kelly is getting everyone in church. I want your help with something." I tell them and they nod.

Walking into the chapel, the prospect brings in a chair for me and puts it between Happy and Koz. "What did you need to talk to us about, Little bit?" Lee asked. "I want your help with something. You know I told you all that Hap and Koz took care of the guys that raped me?" I asked and they all nodded. "Well, they weren't the only ones involved. When we were out today, sitting at the park, my old roommate walked up. She was the one that left me there knowing what they were going to do to me. She started saying shit to the guys about that the guys told her that I had fun and that I was begging for it. She's still walking around like she did nothing wrong and she was just as much a part of it as they were. It made me think about if she did that to me, her supposed best friend, how many other girls did she do shit like that to just because she didn't get what she wanted? I want her to pay for her part in my attack too." I tell them. "We will find her and handle it. We all love you and want to help you. Let us handle everything." Lee says and I nod. "One more thing." I say as I stand up. "What's that?" Lorca asked. "I want this kill." I say. They look at me shocked. "I need this guys. I took my power back from the guys that raped me when I got together with Koz and Hap. I need my power back from her too. Please." I say. They look at Happy and Koz and then to me. Lee says "Let us talk about it and put it to a vote." I nod before leaving the room.

A little later, I am called back into the chapel. "We talked about it and voted. You need this Little Bit. But there are rules. You have one of us beside you at all times. You feel like you can't finish or we feel that it's getting too much for you, one of us will take out away from what's happening and you won't fight us or argue." Lee says. "Fair enough. Thank you guys." I say. Church ends and I see Lee on the phone. "I just called Juice. Him and Tig are heading up. He's going to see what he can find out about this bitch." Lee says. "Okay good. I need my brother here too." I say.

Late that night, we are sitting in the clubhouse when Tig and Juice walk in the door. "Tig!" I shout before jumping into his arms. Kissing my temple, he puts me down and asks "You okay?" I pull him closer and say "I will be." I move to Juice and hug him. "Thanks for coming Juice." I say. "You're family. Anything you need." he says. After they eat and rest a few, Juice takes out his laptop and starts tracking her. After a couple of hours, he says "I have an address." Lee takes the address down and hands it to the prospects. "You two stake out this address. Let us know what you see when you get there and let us know if she leaves." he says and they both run off to do what they were assigned. Happy and Koz are at the bar and I am sitting on the couch with Kelly. Juice comes over and asks "You holding up okay?" I look at him and say "So far. I was fine until I ran into her." I tell him. "Lee says this one is yours?" he asked. "Yeah. I need this Juice. I need to be the one to end it." I tell him. "I get it. But you know we are all here no matter what you need." he says. "I know. Thank you." I say before looking back down at the glass of Jack that Koz handed me to calm my nerves.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Two hours later, the prospects call Lee. Lee walks over and says "The prospects called and said that she's inside her house. Lorca and Donut are going in and getting her and taking her to the warehouse. Once she's there, they'll call us and we'll head that way." he tells me. "Thanks Lee." I say. Koz is on one side of me and Happy is on the other. Lee walks over to the bar to Kelly and Koz rubs my back as I lean forward and put my elbows on my knees with my head bowed. "If you don't want to do this, we can handle it." Happy says. Finally feeling the stress, I snap. Getting up I walk to the dorm and the guys follow me. Walking in, I slam the door in their faces. They come in and Koz says "Say it." knowing I'm pissed. "You all act like I can't do this. This bitch left me to get raped and you think I'm not strong enough to handle her. You think I'm weak." I almost yell. "We don't think you're weak. We just want you to know we're here." Happy says. "Bull shit. You think I'm weak." I yell. Koz moves towards me and I put my hand up to stop him. "Just go." I say with tears in my eyes.

They walk out of the dorm and I back myself to the wall and slide down and sob. I hear a knock and thinking it's Kelly, I don't respond. Juice walks in and sits next to me. He doesn't touch me and for a few minutes he doesn't speak. When I finally get myself together he speaks. "No one things you're weak." he says. I don't say anything. "I remember my first kill. We were delivering guns and they starte firing at us. One of their guys ran and I took off after him. He pointed his gun at me but I was faster and shot him between his eyes. For months after, I saw his face everytime I closed my eyes. That shit stays with you. Gia, they just don't want you to have that on your concience if you don't have to." he tells me. "If someone else handles this for you that doesn't make you weak. We all love you and want to protect you but I saw you when you first moved to Charming. You're not that hidden, scared girl anymore. You're strong, passionate, smart as hell. All we want to do it make sure you know we have your back." he tells me. I lay my head on his shoulder and say "Thank you Juice." He smiles and says "That's what best friends are for, right?" I nod. He stands and Happy and Koz walk in.

I stand from the floor. I look up at the men I love more than anything. "I'm sorry I flipped out guys." I say. "We are just trying to protect you." Happy says. "I know but I hate when I feel like people think I'm weak. After that shit I went through, feeling weak is something I refuse to be." I tell them. "Baby, you ain't weak." Koz says. "I know. Juice explained why you guys want to protect me so bad. I get it but I just need you to see it from my end." I say. "You need her to see that she didn't break you. That you're still standing." Koz says. "Yeah." I say sadly. Before anything else can be said, there's a knock on the door. Tig peeks his head in and says "We have her." We start to head out to the main room when Tig stops me. "You good Kiddo?" he asked. "I am now Old Man." I say before we head out with everyone else.

Pulling up to the warehouse, I'm on the back of Koz's bike. We head into the warehouse when Happy stops me. "At any point you need to stop, you tell us. You understand?" he asked. "I will. I promise." I say. Happy and Koz both kiss me deeply before we walk into the warehouse to see Deb tied to a chair with a large piece of plastic under her. Walking in, I see her sitting there, clearly scared just seeing the guys there. She hasn't seen me, Hap, Koz or Tig yet. Tig steps forward and her eyes go wide. "Remember me?" Tig asked and she nods her head yes. "That's right. I'm the one that moved Gia out of your house." Tig says. "But it's not just me here for this reunion." Tig says. Koz and Happy step forward and she starts to panic. "Come here babe." Koz says and I step forward, between Hap and Koz and get right in front of her. "Hello Deb. Long time no see." I say and she starts to cry. "Really? Tears? You think if you cry we'll have pity and let you go?" I asked and she nods her head yes. "Not gonna happen. See, you didn't have a problem leaving me there so that your friends could rape me so I have absolutely no problem leaving you here with my family so they can do what they want to you. Just know you didn't break me. I'm still standing. I do need to thank you though. Had you not left me there, I wouldn't have met my brothers and the two men I love more than anything." I tell her. Standing upright, I turn towards my guys and say "Happy, Koz, Make it hurt." before walking off. I walk back to where Juice is. I nod towards the door and he walks outside with me.

Once we are outside, he asks "You okay?" I lean against Koz's bike and say "Yeah. I thought about what you said and it's better that they handle it instead of me. I said what I needed to say and I feel free now." I say. "Good." he says. "Thanks for earlier, Juice. I needed to hear that." I tell him. "Anytime. You have brothers here but you have brothers in Charming too." he tells me and I hug him. I hear a gunshot and a couple of minutes later, Happy and Koz walk out.

Koz walks over to me and pulls me to him. Kissing me deeply, he whispers "I love you." When he lets go, Happy pulls me close and whispers "Love you little girl." before crashing his lips to mine. We all head back to the clubhouse, me on the back of Happy's bike, and when we get there, we go to our dorm where we shed clothes and spend the rest of the night worshiping each other.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Waking up the next morning, we tell everyone goodbye and Tig, Juice, Happy, Kozik and I head back to Charming with me on the back of Koz's bike. Before long, we pull up to a hotel for the night. Getting two rooms, the three of us go into our room and shower before bed. Climbing in between the two of them, I lay my head on Happy's chest while Koz is snuggled up behind me. Laying there thinking, I hear Happy ask "What made you let us handle her?" I feel Koz sit up so he can look at me. "When I started freaking out, Juice came in there to talk to me. He told me how bad his first kill haunted him and that you all didn't want that on my conscience. I realized that you all were right. I've come so far since my rape that I didn't need anything to make me go back." I tell them. "You know we're proud of how you handled her right?" Koz says. "I know. And I'm proud of myself. It's because of the four of you that I'm okay. Tig has been a great big brother and Juice is my best friend. But you two, have been my rock. You two are my everything." I tell them. They both kiss me deeply before we lay back down and fall asleep together like we do every night.

Waking up the next morning, we get up and pack our bags back up and head out. I get on the back of Happy's bike and we head the rest of the way to Charming. Walking into the clubhouse, Gemma walks over to us and hugs us all. "How'd your trip go?" she asked. "Good. Can we talk?" I asked and she leads me to her office. We walk inside and sit on the couch. "What's up baby. Something happen?" she asked. "It did but I'll get to that. How are you?" I asked. "I'm okay. Seriously. I'm good. Telling Clay and Jax was the right thing." she tells me. "Good. Well, while we were in Tacoma, I ran into the bitch that left me to get raped. The guys got her to a warehouse and while we were waiting for the call to that she was there, I started freaking out on the guys thinking that they thought I was weak because they kept telling me if I wanted them to handle her that they would. Juice talked to me and explained how they didn't want that on my conscience seeing how far I had come so I said what I needed to say to her and let Happy and Koz handle her. Now, everyone involved have been taken care of. I finally feel free." I tell her. "That's great baby." she says. "You know what you told me when I first got here? That if I ever needed to talk you were here?" I asked. "Yeah." she says. "That goes both ways." I tell her. She hugs me and we head back inside.

That night, we are finally at home in our own bed. Laying between the guys, I have my head on Koz's chest and Happy snuggled behind me. Koz turns towards me and kisses me softly. Happy starts kissing on my neck and shoulder and we start shedding clothes. Happy enters me while my hand strokes Koz's hard cock. I feel Happy nip at my shoulder as I find my release. He growls into my neck as he finds his own release. Lifting my leg over his hip, Koz replaces Happy as he still kisses on my neck and reaches around to rub my clit while Koz fucks me. I find my release again and Koz follows right behind me. We come down from our highs and snuggle back up to fall asleep together.

The next morning, I wake up alone. Getting up, I get dressed in my sleep shorts and Koz's shirt and walk out to the kitchen for coffee. I see the guys sitting in the kitchen and I move to start breakfast. "Morning." I say. "Morning babe." they both say. "Everything okay?" I ask. "Yeah. We just thought you could use a little sleep after our activities last night." Koz says. I just shake my head and laugh. After breakfast is done and we are eating, I ask "What's on the agenda today?" Koz says "Just working at the garage until four and then heading here."

The guys leave for work and I clean up the kitchen. After cleaning the house, finishing laundry I decide it's time to bite the bullet and do what I've been putting off all day. Walking into the bathroom, I pull out the box with the pregnancy test in it. "Here goes nothing." I say before taking the test and waiting the three minutes for the results. Three minutes later, it shows positive. I just sit there looking at the test. How am I going to tell the guys? Shit.

I toss the test in the trash and take the trash out so that it won't be found and start dinner. Dinner is almost done by the time the guys get home. "Hey babe." Koz says as he kisses my cheek and Happy does the same saying "Hey little girl." I don't look up from the stove but say "Get cleaned up. Dinner will be done in a few." They head to the showers while I get dinner finished.

Sitting down to eat, I'm quiet. I listen to them talk about their day while I just push my food around. After dinner is done I start cleaning up the kitchen and head out to the deck to sit. After a few minutes, I hear the door open and hear both of them come outside. Sitting on the steps, they sit on each side of me. "What's going on? You haven't said anything since before dinner and you barely ate." Koz asked. I don't say anything. "Hey. Talk to us." Happy says and I feel the tears start to fall. "Baby, you're scaring us. What's up?" Koz says. I stand up and go to the bottom of the steps before saying "I'm pregnant." Next thing I know, Koz is picking me up and crashing his lips to mine before passing me to Happy for him to do the same thing. Putting me down, Koz asks "When did you find out?" I look at them shocked and ask "You are mad?" They look at me and say "Hell no. We're having a kid. This is a good thing babe." Happy says. "I took a test today. I have an appointment tomorrow at noon to see how far along I am and get my prenatals and shit." I tell them. "I'll call Jax and tell him we won't be there tomorrow." Happy says. "Don't tell him I'm pregnant. I don't want to tell them until I tell Tig and I don't want to say anything until after the appointment." I tell him and he nods.

Walking back inside, we are all laying in bed together and both have their hands on my stomach. "You know I don't know which one is the father right?" I asked. "We're both the kid's dad. Period." Happy says and I smile. I love you guys." I say before we all fall asleep.

The next morning we get up and get things done at the house before heading to the doctor. Seeing the ultrasound we find out that I am seven weeks along so we call Tig and Venus to come over to tell what we have confirmed. "What's up kiddo?" Tig asked as him and Venus sit on the couch. "I have something to tell you. Koz, Happy and I found out something yesterday but confirmed it today and wanted you to be the first to know." I tell them. "What it is? Are you okay?" Tig asked concerned. "I'm better than okay. We both are." I say and he looks at me confused but Venus catches on. "Oh heaven's you're pregnant." she says and Tig looks at her and then at me and I nod my head yes. He picks me up and spins me around, kissing the top of my head before passing me to Venus so that he could congratulate the guys. "Congrats sweetheart. I cannot wait to have that little love to spoil rotten. Aunt Venus is going to be here the entire way." she tells me and I can't help but smile. Now just to tell the rest of the club.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It's been two weeks since we found out that I'm pregnant and I have been sick every day since. I can barely keep anything down but today seems to be the worst. The guys have to work but Venus agrees to stay with me so that I am not home alone. "I'm gonna get a shower." I tell her. I walk into the bedroom and start getting out clean clothes, when all of a sudden it all goes black.

Waking up, I hear beeping. Opening my eyes, I see Happy, Koz, Venus and Tig all standing around. "Hey." I rasp. "Hey." Koz says and I see how worried he is. But he also looks sad. "You're awake." Happy says. They both kiss me softly before I ask "What happened?" Venus asks "What's the last thing you remember?" I look at her and say "I remember being sick and getting clothes out to take a shower." I tell her. My hand immediately goes to my stomach and I see Happy look away. "What happened?" I asked again. "You passed out. I heard you hit the floor and ran in and you were passed out and bleeding." she tells me. "The baby?" I asked as the tears start to fall. "We lost the baby." Koz says as the tears fall harder. I start to sob and he and Hap both wrap themselves around me. Tig and Venus leave us alone after kissing me goodbye and I just lay there in a daze. All I can think about is what I did wrong. I rack my brain trying to think of what I could have done wrong. They release me a little later and we head home.

Walking into the house, I grab a bottle of Jack out of the cabinet and walk out to the deck. Taking a pull from the bottle, the guys follow me out. They take the deck chairs on each side of me and Koz tries to hold my hand but I pull away. "Please don't do that." he says. I don't say anything. I just stare out at the back yard and take another pull from the bottle. "Babe, talk to us." Happy says and I don't say anything. I just stand up with the bottle and walk out to the swing on the other side of the yard. They don't follow me. They just sit on the deck and watch me. I take another pull from the bottle and before I know it, the bottle is empty. I go to stand and fall back down into the swing. Happy walks over and tries to help me but I say "Don't. Just leave me alone." He kneels down in front of me and says "Talk to me babe." I just shake my head. "I'm fine." I tell him and lay down in the swing. I must have dozed off because I wake up the next morning, in bed with Hap and Koz and my head is pounding. I get up and head to the kitchen for coffee and to the back deck. A few minutes later, Koz walks out and asks "You okay?" I just shrug my shoulders. "Baby, please talk to me. We're both worried about you." he says. "What did I do wrong?" I asked as the tears start again. "You didn't do anything wrong little girl." I hear Happy say. "I had to have. There's no reason why I should have lost the baby." I say. I get up from the chair and walk back out to the swing with them behind me. "Baby, you didn't do anything wrong. This is not your fault." Koz tells me. "I think I'm gonna go back to Tacoma for a few days. I need to get away from here." I tell them before walking into the house and starting to pack a bag. "We'll go with you." Happy tells me. "No. I need to be alone." I tell him. "No you don't." Koz says. "Look, I don't know what to do here. I can't be here. I can't handle the look of disappointment every time you guys look at me." I tell them. "Then stay here and we'll crash at the clubhouse." Happy tells me and I just nod.

A little later, Venus walks in. "Hey sweetheart. Talk to me." she tells me. "I can't figure out what I did. What did I do wrong V?" I asked as the tears start again. "You didn't do anything baby. The baby just wasn't strong enough. You did everything right." she tells me as she holds me. "Your men are worried about you." she tells me. "They don't need to be. I can't handle being with them. Seeing how disappointed in me they are." I tell her. "Baby, they aren't disappointed in you. They're upset about the baby too but they aren't disappointed in you." she tells me. "I can't even give them a kid. They aren't gonna want someone that can't give them that." I tell her. "Baby, you'll have your baby when the time is right. You just need to concentrate on being with your men and letting yourself mourn. I promise it will be okay." she tells me.

Later that night, my phone rings. "Hello." I answer without even looking. "Just wanted to check in babe." Koz says. "I'll be okay. I just need time to process. I'm sorry I pushed you guys away." I tell him. "We get it. This is hard on all of us but baby, you did everything right. We'll have a baby. Just concentrate on getting better." he tells me. "I just don't want you two disappointed in me." I tell him. "Baby, we aren't. We're sad about it but we are not disappointed in you." he tells me. "Can you two come home?" I asked. "We're on our way." he tells me before ending the call.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A few minutes later, I am sitting on the deck when the guys walk in the house. They walk to the back deck and take their seats on each side of me. "I'm sorry guys." I say. "This isn't on you, babe." Happy says. "I know. It's just, I wanted the baby. I wanted to me a mom." I tell them. "We know. We wanted this baby too." Koz says. "What do we do now?" I asked. "We take some time to process and then get you checked out in a few weeks and then decide from there." Koz says. I take both their hands and lace my fingers with theirs. "I love you both." I say. "We love you too." Happy says.

A little later, we are still sitting on the deck and Happy asks "Have you eaten?" I just shake my head no. Koz takes out his phone and orders pizza. When the pizza arrives, we sit in the living room and eat. They eat, I nibble. I'm still not hungry. "Baby, you need to eat something." Koz says and I nod and eat the pizza. I only eat one slice. "I think I'm gonna take a shower." I tell them and get up to head to the bathroom. After my shower, I see both guys laying in bed with the tv on. "Wanna watch a movie?" Happy asked and I nod as I crawl between them. Laying my head on Happy's chest and Koz snuggled behind me, we lay there and I doze off between the men I love.

Waking up the next morning, there's a knock on the door. Koz answers it and it's Tig. "Hey." he says. "Hey." I answer. "How you feeling?" he asked. "Better. We talked and I think I'll be okay." I tell him. "Kiddo you've overcome a lot in the time I've known you. You'll get past this too." he tells me. I hug him and say "I know I will." I move to the kitchen and start breakfast and we all sit down to eat when it's done. "We're heading to the clubhouse. You feel like coming?" Koz asked. I nod and get dressed to leave. Getting on the back of Koz's bike, we head out.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, I am greeted by Venus and a couple of croweaters. Venus hugs me and says "How are you?" I smile softly and say "Getting there." We walk inside and one of the croweaters brings me a cup of coffee. Sitting on one of the couches, the guys head into the chapel. A little later they come out and say "We have some business to handle. Stay here." Happy says. I nod and they both kiss me and tell me they love me before walking out.

I'm sitting on the couch, alone, when one of the croweaters comes over and sits down. "Can I talk to you?" she asked. "Sure." I say. "I heard what happened. I'm sorry." she tells me. "Thanks Lanie." I tell her. "You know, before I moved to Charming, I was engaged. Found out I was pregnant and four months in, I lost the baby. It's something that stays with you. But, over time, it will be something that you think about with love instead of sadness. You have an angel baby up there watching over you and their dads. I know you don't know me that well but I am here if you ever need to talk." she tells me. "How'd you get past it?" I asked. "You never really get past it. But now, when I hear a baby laugh, I know mine is up there laughing and safe. It will get easier. I promise." she tells me. "Thank you Lanie." I say. She hugs me before heading back to the kitchen to help Venus with lunch.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The guys come back a little later and I am sleeping on the couch. Koz comes over and kneels beside me. "Gia, baby, come on. Let's head home." he says. "Yeah, okay." I say. I sit up and wake up a little bit. Getting up off the couch I follow them out to the bikes. Getting on behind Happy, we head home.

Walking into the house, I head to the shower. Letting the hot water take the tension in my muscles away, I hear the shower door open. Feeling soft kisses on my shoulder, I turn around and Koz kisses me softly. Running his hands down my sides, he grabs my ass and picks me up, pinning me against the wall. My legs around his waist, my arms around his neck, he enters me. Thrusting in and out at a steady pace. "Fuck Koz, don't stop baby. Please." I almost beg. "I love you Gia. So much." he whispers as he thrusts in and out. "Cum for me baby girl." he growls and I fall over the edge with him following behind me. Putting me down, we finish showering and get out.

Walking into the living room, Happy walks in with dinner. We sit down to eat and after dinner, Koz says "I'm gonna go to the clubhouse for a while." He kisses me softly and says "Love you little girl." before he walks out the door. Sitting on the couch with Happy, I straddle him and start kissing him. He picks me up and carries me to the bedroom. Laying me down on the bed, he strips down and I do the same. Hovering over me, he kisses me as he enters me. "Gia, baby, you're so fucking tight." he whispers. "Please don't stop. Harder baby. Please." I beg. He starts thrusting harder and faster and causing me to fall over the edge. Flipping me over, he enters me from behind, sliding in and out hard and fast. "Fuck Hap. Don't stop." I cry. "Cum for me little girl." he growls. I fall over the edge again and he lays on his back and pulls me to straddle him. "Ride my cock little girl." he says. I slide down on his hard cock and slide up and down hard and fast. His hands on my hips, controlling the pace. "Fuck Happy. Oh fuck." I say as I fall over the edge again with him following behind me. I lay beside him and he says "You okay?" I don't say anything for a minute before he hovers over me. "Baby, talk to me." he says. "Just needed a minute. I'm okay." I tell him and he just looks at me. "I'm okay. Just needed a minute. I promise." I tell him. I lean up and kiss him and say "I love you Happy." He pulls me close and says "I love you too Gia."

We get up and head to the clubhouse. Seeing Koz sitting there at the bar with Tig, we walk over. Koz wraps his arm around my waist and asks "You okay?" I smile and say "I'm better. Thanks to you two." I tell him. He kisses me softly and Tig looks at me and says "You look better." Smiling I say "I'm getting there. Helps that I have these two. We'll get through it." I tell them and they all smile.

A little later, Koz asks, "You ready to head home?" I nod and we head to the bike. I ride with Koz and when we get home, we sit down to watch a movie. Laying with my head in Koz's lap, him running his fingers through my hair, my feet in Happy's lap with him rubbing my feet, I feel myself dozing off. I feel Happy pick me up and carry me to bed. Snuggling between my men, I doze back off knowing that these men love me and that we will be okay.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Waking up the next morning, I am still snuggled between Happy and Koz. I lay there for a few when I feel Happy stir. Looking up at him he says "Morning little girl." I kiss him softly and say "Morning Hap." We lay there for a minute and feel Koz start to wake up. I feel him kissing my shoulder and his hand slide from my stomach to between my legs. Happy kisses me again and I take his hard member in one hand and reach back and take Koz's in the other and feel them start to thrust into my hands. We sleep naked so I feel Koz enter me from behind and start to thrust in and out. Feeling me find my release around him, he follows with his own. Happy pulls my leg over his hip and replaces Koz. Thrusting in and out, listening to me moan, I find my release and he finds his shortly after.

Getting out of bed, we head to the kitchen and I start breakfast. "What's the plan for today?" I ask. "We're both off today so unless something comes up with the club, we're all yours." Koz says. "Really?" I ask. Happy walks over and wraps his arms around me and ask "What are you going to do with us?" Leaning back into him I say "Make one of you knock me up." They both smirk at me and Koz joins us. Picking me up, I wrap my legs around Koz and Happy is behind me. I feel them Koz enter me and Happy enters the same entrance. I feel them thrusting in and out against each other and it's driving me crazy. "Holy shit. Don't stop. Fuck. I'm gonna cum." I moan. "Cum for us little girl. We wanna feel that sweet pussy cum." Happy growls. I fall over the edge and they follow right behind me at the same time. Sitting me down on the counter, I look at them as they start to redress. "Holy shit. We've never done that before." I say. "You don't like it?" Koz asks. "Oh I love it. Holy hell. Fuck." I say and they both start laughing.

Later that day, we are sitting on the couch and watching a movie when Happy's phone rings. Watching him, I see him a little stressed. He walks out to the back patio and see him sitting there on the steps. "Hap? What's wrong baby?" I ask, sitting next to him. "That was my Aunt. I have to head to Bakersfield." he tells me. "Your mom?" I ask. "They don't see her making through the night." he says. "I'll get us packed and have Koz call Jax. We'll head out in thirty." I say and get up. He looks up at me and says "Thank you baby." Kissing him softly, I say "I love you." before walking inside. "Koz, I need you to call Jax. We have to head to Bakersfield." I say. He knows what's going on and makes the call. I get Happy and Koz's go bags out and put the few things I will need in with their things and we head out the door. Getting on behind Happy, I feel he needs me wrapped around him right now. We head to his ma's.

Walking in the door a few hours later, we are greeted by his Tia. "Happy. How you holding up?" she asks. "I'm holding." he says She hugs Koz and then me and says "Thank you for being here." I smile softly and say "Anytime." She leads us into Hap's mom's room and we see her in her bed and she looks so fragile. Happy walks over and says "Hey Ma." She looks at him and smiles softly and says "You came." He smiles back and says "No way was not coming." He sits on the side of the bed and I hear her say "Gia, Koz, you too." We walk over and she says "I know your relationship isn't traditional, but make sure you take care of each other. I won't meet all of my grandbabies but the one in heaven, I will keep close. You three have a special kind of love. You don't find that everyday. Cherish it. Protect it." she tells us. "We will Ma." I say and I feel Happy take my hand and squeeze. We sit with her and in the early hours of morning, she slips into the heavens.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Once his mother is gone, Happy gets up and heads to the back steps. I look at Koz and say "Call Tig and let him know. I'll check on Hap." He kisses me softly and pulls his phone out. I walk out the back door and sit on the steps next to him. I start to rub his back and he leans into me. I wrap my arms around him and feel him start shaking as he sobs. "It's okay baby. I got you." I tell him. We sit out there for awhile before his Tia comes out. "Happy, the hospice nurse is here. They have to take her now." she tells him. "Okay." he says. He looks up and sees Koz behind his Tia and Koz says "I'll handle it." Happy nods his thanks and I stay where I am. Happy pulls me onto his lap and just holds me to him. "Thank you." he says. I tilt his head up to look at me. "We take care of each other. It may not be legal but you and Koz are my husbands. My Old Men. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you two." I say. "I'm gonna need you close these next few days. I have to make arrangements and call the guys." he tells me. "Koz already called Tig to get the guys here and I already handled the arrangements." I tell him. "When?" he asks. "The last time I came to see Ma. She said she didn't want to put that burden on you so I took her to make the arrangements. They already have the life insurance paperwork so everything is taken care of. All we have to do is set the date and time." I tell him. "Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you." he tells me. "Anything for you baby." I say. He kisses me softly before Koz walks back out. "We have to go to the funeral home tomorrow. Everything's taken care of but we have to just tell them who the pallbearers are and set the date and time." Koz says. "Okay." Happy says. The three of us just sit there for a few. Tia walks out and sits beside Happy. He puts his arm around her and says "Thank you for taking care of her. How are you?" he asks. "I'll be okay Happy. We'll get through it together." she tells him as she leans into him.

The next few days go by like a blur for Happy. All Koz and I can do is stay by his side. We make it through the funeral and Tia asks "What are you planning on doing with the house?" Happy just sits there for a minute before saying, "You've been living here. If you want it, I'll still help with the bills." he says. "Yeah. I'll get a job so it won't be long." she says. "Tia, I owe you. Don't worry about work. I got it." he says. He looks at me and I nod and so does Koz. "Thank you Happy." she says before hugging him.

The next day, we head home. I am on Happy's bike again and when we get home, he heads right to the shower and doesn't say anything. "I'll head to the clubhouse and let everyone know we're back. Go, be with him." he tells me. I kiss him and say "Be care. I love you." He says "I love you." I head to the bathroom and undress and get into the shower with him. I place soft kisses to his back as he has his forehead leaned against the shower wall. He doesn't respond for a minute but then he turns around and kisses me. When we come up for air, he whispers "I need you." I wrap my arms around his neck and say "I'm right here." He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and he pins me to the wall. Entering me slowly, he thrusts in and out at a slow and steady pace and I realize he's not having sex with me. He's making love to me. "I love you Georgia." he whispers and it's the first time that he's said my full first name. "I love you Happy. More than anything." I tell him. "You feel so fucking good little girl. Are you mine?" he asks. "I'm yours. Fuck, Hap, don't stop. That feels so good." I moan. He starts nipping and biting my neck and leaving marks on both sides of my neck as I moan with every thrust. I finally find my release with him right after me. He stay inside of me for a minute before looking me in the eyes and says "Please don't go anywhere." I kiss him softly and say "Till death baby."

We get out and dry off and he asks "Where's Koz?" As I pull on some jeans, I say "He's at the clubhouse. Wanted to give us some time alone." He pulls me close and says "Let's head there." I nod and put on my boots before we head out the door.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Walking into the clubhouse, Happy's fingers laced with mine, we walk up to the bar. Koz looks at Happy and he nods that he's okay. The prospect hands Happy a beer and puts a bottled water in front of me. Happy has his arm around my waist from behind, pulling me close and I see Koz smile. "Wanna shoot some pool?" Jax asks and Happy nods. "I'm gonna hang here. Go ahead." I say. He kisses me softly before heading over to the pool table. Koz moves closer and asks. "He okay?" I look at Happy and say "I think so. He just needs some time to process it a little more." I tell him. "Well, he's got us to get him through it." Koz says. "Yeah, he does." I say as Koz puts his arm around me and kisses my temple.

A little later, Happy asks, "You wanna crash here to head home?" I look at him and say "We can crash here." He nods and the three of us head to bed. "I'm gonna get a shower." Koz says. I go to get into bed with Happy and he says "Go take care of your other Old Man. I'm okay." I kiss him softly before heading to the bathroom and stepping into the shower with Koz. He turns to me as soon as I step in and pulls me close. "How are you holding up?" he asks me. "I'm okay. Just wanna make sure Hap's good." I tell him and he looks at me for a second. "You know I'm here if you need me right?" he asks. I kiss him softly and say "I know. I love you." I say. "I love you too." he says before kissing me. I deepen the kiss and he picks me up and puts me against the wall as he enters me. Thrusting in and out at a fast and hard pace I start moaning and losing myself in the sensation. "Fuck you feel so fucking good Gia." he says. "Don't stop. Please Herman." I moan as I start inching closer and closer to my release. Reaching between us, he start to rub fast circles on my clit and it finally pushes me over the edge with him finding his release right after me.

After our shower, we get out and head to bed. I lay with my head on Happy's chest and Koz is curled up behind me. I lay there, listening to both their light snores and wonder how I'm gonna tell them what I need to tell them.

The next morning, we head home and once inside, I tell the guys, "I need to talk to you both." I say. They both look at me as they sit in their recliners. "I was going to say something before but then we got the call about your mom." I tell them. "What is it? Is everything okay?" Koz asks. "Yeah. Actually it's better than okay." I tell them. I move to my purse and take out two envelopes. Handing them the envelopes, they open them and I see Happy's eyes fly up to me. "Is this what I think it is?" he asks. "Yeah. I'm now nine weeks pregnant." I tell them. They both get up and one at a time, they pull me into a hug and kiss me deeply. I see Koz pull out his phone and hear him saying "Tig, you need to come over. We have something we need to talk to you about." I look at Happy and he's looking at the ultrasound again. "This means you knew before we went to Ma's." he says. "Yeah. Remember when you went to shower and it was just me and Tia in with you mom? I told your mom she was gonna be a grandma. She was the first to know." I tell him and he smiles softly at me and says "Thank you little girl. I know that made her happy." I kiss him softly as we hear a bike pull up. Koz opens the door and Tig walks in. "What's going on guys. Koz said you had something to tell me." he says. I walk over to my purse again and pull out one more envelope. Handing it to him, he looks at the contents and smiles. "Really?" he asks. "Really. Hap's mom was the first to find out." I tell him. "That's good baby girl. I'm so happy for you." he tells me as he pulls me into a hug and says "I love you kid." I smile and say "I love you too Old Man."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

***Twenty Weeks Pregnant***

Sitting at the doctor's office, my name gets called. The three of us walk into the exam room and after the nurse does her thing, the doctor comes in. "How are you feeling Gia?" she asks. "Good. Morning sickness is gone but now I can't stop eating." I tell her laughing. "That's good though." she tells me. "Not when all the little monster wants is Oreos and I hate them." I tell her and they all laugh. "So, everything looks good. Let's see if the little one will cooperate." she says. Pulling the ultrasound machine over, she puts the gel on my stomach and moves the wand around. We hear the heartbeat before she moves the wand around anymore. "Looks like you're having a little girl." she says and they both smile.

Heading into the clubhouse, we walk over to Tig and Venus and he says "Well?" I smile and say "We're having a little Princess." Tig pulls me into a hug and feels something hit his stomach. "What was that?" he asks. "She kicked you." He smiles and gets down at my stomach and says "That's right little girl. You kick Uncle Tigger. You love your Uncle Tigger don't you." and she starts kicking again. "Holy shit." I say grabbing my stomach. The guys all get worried and I say "I'm okay. Just, she was really flipping out in there. I guess she does love her Uncle Tigger." I say laughing.

That night, we are lying in bed and the guys are down by my belly talking to her. "Both your dads love you very much little girl. We love you and your momma more than anything." Koz says and I can't help but smile. "You guys thought of any names?" They shake their heads no. "I have. What do you all think about Elena Marie?" I ask. Happy looks at me and says "After Ma?" I nod my head and he looks at Koz who nods his agreement. "Yeah baby. Elena Marie it is." Happy says before kissing me softly. "I was thinking about one more thing." I tell them. "What's that?" Koz asks. "I want to change my last name to Kozik-Lowman. That way not only do I have both your last names but she does too." I tell them. They both smile and Happy pulls out his phone to call Lowen. Once he hangs up he says "She'll be here in the morning with the papers." I smile and the guys go back to talking to our daughter.

I wake up the next morning and both guys are gone. I get up and head to the kitchen and see that they are in there cooking. "Morning guys." I say. "Morning baby." Koz says. "Morning little girl." Happy says. "Sit. Breakfast is done." Happy says. I sit at the table and they bring me my food, orange juice and my prenatals. I just smile and shake my head. "After breakfast, I'm taking you shopping for shit for the nursery while Happy paints the mural we talked about on the walls." Koz says and I nod. They look at me and I say "I'm okay. Just, can't believe it's real." I tell them, smiling softly. "It's real baby and before too long she'll be waking us up every night." Koz says and I smile.

That afternoon, we walk into the house and Happy is just coming out of the nursery. I walk in and see a tree painted on the wall and crows sitting on the branches facing where we said we were putting the crib. "I'll paint her name once we get the crib set up." Happy says. I turn around and there are tears in my eyes. "Hey. Are you okay?" Koz asks worried. "I'm good. Just...I'm so fucking happy and these goddamned hormones are making me cry at every fucking thing." I say and they both chuckle. I flip them off as I leave the nursery and say "Shut up and put that shit together assholes." as I walk to the living room laughing.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

***Forty Weeks Pregnant***

Sitting in the clubhouse, I'm feeling contractions. Happy and Koz are staying close. I feel another one coming on and I grab Koz's hand and squeeze. "Are you sure we don't need to go now?" Happy asks. "They're still twenty minutes apart. They need to be at least five minute apart or when my water breaks. I go to stand up and get two steps away and my water breaks. I look at Happy and say "Now we can go." The guys help me to Venus' car and we head to St Thomas.

Seven hours later, I am sitting in the hospital bed with Elena in my arms. "She's perfect little girl." he says. I look at her with her tan skin and her little Lowman scowl. Tig and Venus are the first ones in the door to see her. Tig takes her from me and says "Holy shit she looks like Happy." I start laughing and Koz says "Yeah but she's prettier." Happy walks over and says "Give my the Princess." Tig hands her to Happy and Koz is sitting on the bed next to me when Tig and Venus leave. I lean my head against him and watch Happy. I look up at Koz and see a sad smile. "What's wrong?" I ask. He looks at me and says "Just wishing she was mine." He kisses me softly and I ask "What about when she turns one, we start trying?" He looks at me and says "Yeah. Okay." Kissing me softly he says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you too." I look back at Happy and see he's just watching Elena.

A few days later, we are sitting at home and I'm feeding Elena in the rocking chair in the nursery. Happy walks in and kneels in front of me. "Are you okay baby?" he asks at my sad expression. "Just thinking." I tell him. "About what?" he asks as he lightly strokes the top of Elena's head. "I told Koz I wanted to wait until she's one before me and him try for another baby but I see how he looks at her." I tell him. "What about this. Once the doctor releases you, we start using protection and you and him start trying. We both want a house full of kids babe." he tells me. "Are you okay with that?" I ask. "Yeah baby. I am." he tells me and I kiss him softly. A few minutes later, Koz walks in and sees us talking. I look up at him and say "Come here." He walks over and kneels beside the rocking chair. "Hap and I talked about it. As soon as the doctor releases me, Hap and I will start using protection so that me and you can try for a baby." I tell him. "Are you sure?" he asks me. "Yeah baby. I don't want to wait. I see how you look at Elena and I want you to have that. I love you. I love you both so much." I say as a tear falls. "Okay baby. We love you too." he tells me before kissing me softly.

Six weeks later, I walk in the door with Elena and start dinner. I have her in her bouncer, on the counter while I cook. The guys come in front work and Happy walks over and kisses me before taking Elena and grabbing the bottle I had in my hand. Koz kisses me and asks "How'd the appointment go?" he asks. "Good. Got released. We can start trying now." I tell him. He kisses me again and Happy walks over and kisses me and says "I bought condoms so we're covered." I just shake my head.

After dinner, I clean the kitchen and head to the shower after getting Elena down for the night. Standing in the shower, I feel lips on my shoulder and moving up my neck. I turn in his arms and Koz pins me to the wall. I put my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he enters me. Thrusting in and out hard and fast, I moan into the kiss as I find my release with him finding his right after me, spilling his seed inside me. We get out of the shower and Koz says "I'm gonna go pick up a few things." I lay on the bed and Happy leans over me. Kissing me softly, he puts on a condom and enters me. Thrusting in and out slowly, he makes love to me until we both find our release, him spilling his seed into the condom.

Koz comes back with my favorite ice cream and Happy and I are sitting on the couch ready to watch a movie. Koz sits down and hands me the ice cream while Happy gets me a spoon and we start the movie. Me sitting between the two men I love more than anything and a beautiful daughter sleeping in the next room, praying it doesn't take long for me to get pregnant with Koz's baby.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Elena is six months old and I go to the doctor because I'm late. I am in the exam room when the doctor comes in. "Well, it looks like you are indeed pregnant. Let's see how far along you are." she tells me. After hearing the heartbeat, she says I'm seven weeks pregnant. She gives me my prenatals and my ultrasound pictures and I head home. Walking in the door, the guys are there with Elena while I ran errands. Hap puts Elena in her crib and helps Koz get the groceries out of the car while I am putting things away. Once we're done, I say "I need to talk to you guys." They look at me concerned and I hand them the ultrasound pictures. "Really?" They both say. "Yeah. Really. Seven weeks." I tell them. Koz walks over and says "I know there's a slim chance it's Hap's but this is amazing baby." he tells me before kissing me. Happy walks over and says "It really is babe." before kissing me softly.

That night we lay in bed and I am laying with my head on Koz's chest and Happy is curled up behind me. I hear their breathing even out and I lay there and pray that this is Koz's baby. The next day we are sitting at the clubhouse and I call Tig over. "What's up kiddo?" he asks. I hand him the ultrasound picture and he looks at me and smiles wide. "Holy shit. Is this…" he starts before I cut him off. "Koz and I have been trying." I say. "What about Hap?" he asks. "He's been wrapping his shit." I tell him and he smiles. "Asshole might get his kid afterall." he says and I look at him. His smile falls and he says "He was worried that you wouldn't want to be with him anymore since you and Hap have a kid together." he tells me. "I was worried about the same thing." I tell Tig. I see Koz walk in the door and I walk up to him and ask "Can we talk for a minute?" He nods and we head to the picnic tables outside. "What's up?" he asks, putting his arm around me. "Tig said something and I want to ask you about it. Were you worried I wouldn't want you anymore with me and Happy having Elena?" I ask. He nods. "I was worried about the same thing. I was worried you wouldn't want me anymore because Elena was Happy's." I say. "Baby, there will never be a time that I don't want to be with you. I just was worried that you wouldn't want me." he says. "I do want to be with you. You and Happy both are it for me. The three of us...period." I tell him. He kisses me softly before pulling me closer to him and saying "I love you baby girl." I smile and say "I love you too." Happy walks over and asks "You good?" I nod and say "Yeah. Just talking. We were both worried about the same thing but neither of us said anything." I say. Happy sits next to me and hands Elena to me.

That night, we are lying in bed and I have my head on Happy's chest and Koz is curled up behind me and Koz has his hand on my stomach. I hear Koz snoring softly behind me and I look up at Happy and he asks "You okay little girl?" I kiss him softly and say "Yeah. Just worried I guess." I say. "About?" He asks. "What if this baby isn't his?" I ask. "Don't worry about that. I been wrapping my shit and he's the only one that ain't. It's his." he tells me. He kisses me softly and says "Don't stress baby. It ain't good for the kid." I nod before laying my head back on his chest and drifting off to sleep, listening to his heartbeat.

The next morning, I wake up and both guys are gone. I get up and walk to the Elena's room and see she's not in her crib. Walking by the room that will be the new baby's, I hear someone in there. Opening the door, I see the windows are opened and Koz is in there painting the walls a soft gray color. "What are you doing?" I ask. He turns to me and says "I'm off today so I thought I'd get the room painted. I don't want you in here breathing these fumes." he tells me as he ushers me out of the room and to the kitchen where Happy is making breakfast and Elena is in her bouncer, watching Happy. I see her looking up at him while he talks to her and she's smiling at him and I can't help but smile as Koz puts his arms around me and puts his hand on my stomach as Happy looks over at me and smiles.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

***Forty Weeks Pregnant***

The guys are off today and I'm up cleaning the house and making sure things are ready for Elena to stay at Gemma's for the night and making sure that I everything is ready in the nursery as well as making sure that I have my go bag and the baby's ready to go. I've not slowed down all morning. Well, the guys think I haven't. I've been hiding contractions all morning while cleaning and getting things done. There's a knock on the door and I hear Gemma ask "Where's Gia?" Koz speaks up "In the nursery. She's not stopped all morning. Maybe you can get her to relax a little." She walks into the nursery and sees me refolding clothes. "Baby, you need to be resting." she says. "I look up at her and say "I need to make sure everything's ready." She closes the door and pulls me to sit in the rocker. "Talk." she says. "I've been having contractions all day and I'm scared that when he gets here, he won't be Koz's." I tell her softly. "Baby, you can't worry about that." she tells me. "Gemma, he's been over the moon about this baby. I just don't want to disappoint him." I tell her as the tears start falling. "Baby no matter what, you won't disappoint him. Plus you said Happy wrapped his shit." she says. "I know but I'm still scared." I tell her. "What if…" I start and she stops me. "Don't. Everything is going to be perfect. Now, get up, go in there and sit down. I'll take Elena with me and just call me when you head to the hospital." she tells me. We get up to walk into the living room and as soon as we hit the hallway, my water breaks. "Shit." I say as I look at Gemma and she sees the fear in my eyes. "It's okay." she assures me. "Koz, Hap!" she yells. They come running and she says "Her water broke. You're Old Lady's in labor." she says. Kissing my cheek she says "I'll clean this up and get Elena. Call me as soon as my grandbaby is here." she tells them. They nod and we head out the door.

The entire time I'm in labor, I don't say a word. "I'm gonna get you more ice chips." Koz says and I just nod. As soon as he leaves, Happy asks "What's wrong? You haven't said a word since we've been here." I just shake my head. "Worried that this one isn't his." I tell him. "Just don't stress. It's his." he says. Koz walks in and I take the cup of ice from him. He sits on the bed next to me and I lean into him. "I love you." he says. "I love you too." I say.

Ten hours later, the club is gathered in our hospital room. "So, what's his name?" Gemma asks as Elena is sitting in Happy's lap. "Evan Michael Kozik." I say. I look down at my son and see that head full of blonde hair and Koz's blue eyes looking back at me. After everyone leaves, Happy says "I'm gonna get Elena and head home. We'll be back in the morning. Love you little girl." He tells me. "Love you. Kiss Elena for me." I say before he walks out of the room. "Are you okay?" Koz asks as I look down at Evan and a tear falls. "Yeah. Just looking at him." I tell him. "Were you worried?" He asks and I nod my head yeah. "Baby, no matter what, I wasn't going anywhere." he says. "I know. I wanted him to be yours so bad. I didn't want to disappoint you." I tell him. "Baby, you could never disappoint me." he says before kissing me softly and taking our son from me to feed him.

A couple of days later, we are home, sitting on the couch. Happy is in his recliner with Elena sleeping on his chest and Koz is in his with Evan on his chest. I look over at my family and I can't help but smile. When I met them, I was a shattered soul but these two men, and these two angels have healed me...completely.


End file.
